Who's My Soul Mate?
by Jadi Teal
Summary: A pink-haired matchmaker has a brilliant plan of hitting two birds with one stone... and it involves a certain blonde girl. How will this girl react if she finds out that she also had to pair her bluenette best friend to a scary looking guy? A High School AU with NaLu as the main pairing. GaLe and other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

She noticed someone pulling out a chair from the desk in front of her but she chose to ignore it and continue to scribble words on her notebook, her mind searching for the right words to define the imaginary world she created.

"Are you really ignoring me right now, Luce?" The person said.

She lifted her gaze from her notebook and immediately recognized the new transfer student who just transferred today. She would describe him as unique. With pink-colored hair and a scale-like scarf, he was easy to remember and spot in a crowd. She was still confused on why he have to transfer in the middle of the school year though, it was quite rare that this sort of thing happened. "Um, hi? How did you know my name?" She asked, she doesn't remember ever telling him her name and he already have a nickname for her.

He grinned sheepishly and she noticed how sharp his canines were. "I kind of asked around." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you mind if I call you Luce?"

She thought about it for a second and she shrugged. "I don't mind." It was a pretty unique nickname for her, everyone else is only calling her 'Lucy', and being called something else was fine with her. Levy was the only one who created a nickname for her but now, there's two.

"Thanks." He beamed at her. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, by the way." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She took it. "Nice to meet you, Natsu." She said, smiling. She was genuinely glad to have a chance to talk with him, it somehow felt comfortable talking to him even though she just met him today and know nothing about him but his name.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, I kinda need your help with something." He avoided her gaze this time and the look on his face told her that he was nervous and a bit uncomfortable about the subject. This perked her interest a little. What could he possibly need help with? Catching up with their lessons? Making new friends?

"Sure, what is it about?" She asked. "If it's about the lessons then I can let you borrow my notes if you want."

He shook his head. "No, no, no. It's a bit different and doesn't have anything to do with school but I promise it's not that hard. Please?" He pressed his palms together and bowed his head, begging.

She hesitated a bit. It's not like she didn't want to help but she wanted to know _what_ she was about to agree to. A minute passed and he was still on the same position. "Fine, but please, not anything troublesome."

He dropped his hands and looked up at her with a huge smile on his face. "Yes! Thank you! IT might be a bit weird but it won't be troublesome, I promise! Thanks Luce!" He got up and gave her a tight hug. She froze on her seat, surprised at the sudden action and contact between them.

Natsu immediately let go. He thanked her one last time before running off outside their room, leaving her stunned. It was the first time a person she just met hugged her, it was so out of the ordinary that she stayed there, motionless for a few minutes. Natsu was really something else.

* * *

During lunch, Lucy took her packed lunch and was about to head to the cafeteria when she saw Natsu running towards her. She stopped on her tracks and watched Natsu skid to a stop in front of her, panting and catching his breath.

"Um, hey Natsu. You alright?" She asked. Why was he running around? If the president saw him, he'd be beaten up before he even knew it.

"Hey, Luce. I wanted to show you something, mind coming with me for a bit?" He asked when he calmed down.

She thought about it. Her friend were currently waiting for her in the cafeteria but then Natsu's a new friend of hers, or was he? He might not have any other friends right now and is lonely. Her friends wouldn't mind her going away for a bit, will they? "Sure."

"Alright! Follow me!" Natsu started walking and she followed.

She noticed that Natsu led her to the back of the school. This part of the academy was secluded, no one really goes here because of some rumors that this place was haunted. Of course, not all rumors are true but Lucy couldn't help but feel scared and worried. What are they doing here?

"Okay, now this request might be weird but think of anything and don't tell me what you're thinking." Natsu said, shuffling his feet as if he was so nervous.

Lucy's eyebrow raised at what he just said, weird request indeed, but she still did as she was told. She tried searching for something interesting and what popped in her head was the hug Natsu gave her earlier. She shook her head and tried searching for another memory but the memory of Natsu's arms wrapped around her always finds its way to her head.

" _You're actually thinking about that, Luce?"_ A chuckle.

She froze. What was that? She just heard Natsu's voice inside her head… or was that just her? Was she hallucinating right now?

" _No, you aren't. This is telepathy."_

She heard it again. She looked up and saw Natsu's eyes, staring right through hers and it was as if he was reading her thoughts right now, as if he knew what was going on inside her brain. Is this true? Did he really just use telepathy on her?

"Yes, I did." Finally, Natsu spoke and this time she knew it wasn't in her head anymore but still, the thought of someone using something that was thought of as supernatural was still hard to believe,

"W-What are you?" Lucy asked. She doesn't believe in ghosts or supernatural abilities but if Natsu can do it then is it real? But humans can't do that, can they? What is Natsu?

"The truth?" Natsu asked, a serious expression was on his face for once. "I'm not human."

Fear crept up to Lucy's heart and she could feel her entire body going cold. She took a step back from Natsu. She would've believed this was all a prank but his voice in her head wasn't just her imagination, it was clear as if he was speaking directly in her mind, telling her what's happening right now was real. He even answered her question that she didn't even tell verbally.

"Luce, don't be scared, please. I'm not here to hurt you or anyone. This body is still human though, my magic is contained and with the amount of magic this body can carry, I can only use telepathy." He said, not moving from where he stood but his eyes told her he was hurt and that he was sincere to what he was saying.

"I don't know, give me a bit more time to clear my mind." She said. She couldn't guarantee that they're new-found friendship will still remain though. Her head was swirling with all the things he just said, the fact that he's not human but _has_ a human body, or the fact that he just said something about magic and containment, it was hard for her to try and make sense about everything.

She watched Natsu's shoulders slump and he had this dejected expression on his face. "Okay, I understand."

They went back inside the building with a distance between them. No eye contact nor physical contact, they just went back to their room and went back to their seat without any word being said. Lucy put her lunchbox back to her bag, she lost her appetite and was too confused to even think straight.

* * *

That night, Lucy was unable to sleep. The events that occurred today kept on replaying in her head. She have so many unanswered questions and the thought of Natsu not being human disturbed her. How can he not be? He laughed like a normal person, acted like a normal person, and expressed emotions like a freaking normal person. He could've passed as an ordinary human if he didn't show her his unordinary ability. But why did he reveal this to her? If he wasn't human, how could he just expose himself to her? Did he… Did he actually trust her to even tell her this secret of his that could endanger him? Did he really think of her as a friend?

* * *

Lucy woke the next day with dark circles under her eyes. She was able to get some sleep last night, but two hours wasn't enough. Her eyes felt heavy even after she took a cold shower to wake herself up, it was effective for an hour but that was it.

She entered the room and hung her bag on the side of her desk. When she took a seat and she let her head fall on her desk, closing her eyes, taking a short nap before class starts.

"Lucy, wake up."

Someone shook her shoulder and she groaned. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw one of her classmate staring down at her. "What time is it?" She mumbled.

"It's already recess." The girl replied.

Lucy immediately sat up straight. Recess? Does that mean she slept through two classes? "What? Why didn't anyone wake me up? Did the teachers get angry?" She asked, nervous.

The girl shook her head. "Don't worry, the teachers let you sleep. Natsu told them that you helped him catch up with the lessons until late last night."

She thanked her classmate for that and the girl left to have some snacks. She searched for Natsu inside the room and she easily spotted him on his seat, playing with his pen absentmindedly. He came up with an excuse just so she wouldn't get into trouble, maybe she could give him a chance to prove himself harmless?

She stood up and made her way to him. Natsu immediately took notice of her. "Luce…"

"Hi, mind if we talk for a bit?"

Natsu shook his head. She sat on the seat next to his and cleared her throat. "So… I'd like to thank you for covering for me earlier."

Natsu gave a tiny smile. "Its fine, I knew that you weren't able to sleep due to what happened yesterday. It's my fault."

Lucy took a deep breath. "About that… I'd like to ask some questions."

"Okay, ask away."

She took a moment to arrange her thoughts, she have to think about this clearly so she wouldn't panic like she did yesterday. "If you're not human, what are you?" This was the biggest question she have been thinking about, and as much as she wanted to know the answer, she was also scared. What is Natsu's true identity?

"It might sound absurd but I'm a cupid."

She blinked. "A what?"

"A cupid, an angel of love. In Greek mythology, Eros, the god of love." Natsu explained quietly, careful not to let anyone else hear their conversation.

She didn't expect that as an answer. She was thinking more in the lines of an alien, a weird experimentation by a secret organization, or even a vampire but she never thought about Natsu being a cupid. Maybe that's why his hair's pink?

"Luce, my hair's salmon, not pink. And my hair color isn't related to what I am." He chuckled. "So, are we… okay now? Or are you still afraid of me?"

"I don't know… I still have questions."

"Oh okay, what else?"

"If you're a cupid, why are you here posing as a human?"

Natsu shook his head and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, that's confidential."

Lucy frowned. "If it's confidential, why did you tell me about you being… different?"

"Because I need you to know who I am, and also I trust you not to say anything about this to anyone."

"What's are the tasks you were talking about yesterday?"

"I'll tell you someday, just not today. Is that okay with you?"

She couldn't do anything but agree. So far, Natsu had been anything but hostile, he never did anything that will harm her and he was always friendly, she couldn't help but think that maybe Natsu's trustworthy. Maybe there was no reason to be afraid after all.

* * *

Lucy almost crawled her way across her room from complete exhaustion. Every muscle on her body ached and was screaming for rest. She immediately flopped down on her bed. Their physical education teacher must've really hated their class, he made them ran laps around the gym for almost half an hour and have them do push-ups for so long that it felt like her arms will come off. She couldn't even do push-ups without falling face first! And then Natsu… the damn boy disappeared as soon as their teacher entered their room for PE. He must've used telepathy to read the teacher's mind and then escape without even dragging her along with him.

She closed her eyes, the tiredness taking over her body. She could feel her eyes getting heavier as the seconds passed by and she was close to drifting off to sleep. Apparently, she wasn't about to have any rest just yet.

"Hey Luce! I want some steak!" The door slammed open. She jolted awake, her sleepiness forgotten. She felt irked by the thought of someone ruining her sleep.

She took a glance at the door and found Natsu standing there, a wide grin on his face. She pushed herself up and walked towards Natsu. When she reached him, she kicked him on the stomach with all her might that he flew straight into the wall. "How dare you enter my room without my permission!"

He fell on his knees and clutched his stomach with both hands, wincing in pain. Who knew a girl can kick that hard? "D-Damn it Luce, stop using your Lucy Kick on me… I'm in a human body for Pete's sake, I can feel pain."

"That's the point. And you'll keep feeling it if you keep on breaking into my home." She narrowed her eyes at him but he was too busy clutching his stomach and nursing it to even hear her.

She checked the time on her phone and noticed that it was already time for dinner. She groaned and marched out of the room, Natsu hobbling behind her. She headed downstairs towards the kitchen and gathered all the ingredients she needed to cook for dinner.

She busied herself by slicing the beef and other ingredients, Natsu watching beside her. Somehow, she became close with Natsu in the past three days that they've been together. At first it was kind of confusing, Natsu acted like an ordinary person and she have to keep reminding herself that he isn't but then she decided that isn't it better to treat him like he's human just like her? At least his cover won't be ruined.

He also started eating meals with her whenever he visits her apartment—which is almost all the time. She had to budget her money for two persons when it came to food, and it was a bit hard at first since she was used to buying things for a single person but she didn't mind, having someone eat with her was actually comforting and lessened her loneliness. Sometimes she feels that her apartment was too big for one person.

"What are you cooking?" He asked. It was so silent before that the sudden noise made her jump from surprise. She almost cut her finger with the knife she was holding.

"Curry." She squeaked.

"Sounds great! I'll be waiting upstairs!" He patted her in the back and dashed out of the kitchen. She heard footsteps on the staircase and she knew Natsu was already in her bedroom, probably messing with her stuffs again.

* * *

They ate in silence. Somehow, Natsu was silent and it bothered her. He was usually noisy and stubborn and she even made his portion extra spicy because she knew he loves spicy foods but he hadn't commented on it even once. It was weird, definitely weird.

She cleared her throat, trying to start a conversation with him. "So, uh, you never told me what kind of tasks I agreed to. When will I start?"

He looked up from his plate. "Oh. Um, I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise. Today's kind of… bad." He smiled apologetically. She wanted to ask why but she was afraid that she's being too nosy so she kept her question to herself.

"Oh, okay." She nodded lamely. "I was just being curious. Are you sure it's easy?"

"Yeah, you're a writer and I think it'll be easy for you."

What does being a writer have to do anything with her tasks? Was he going to ask her to write him something about…? She paused. She had no idea what Natsu could possibly want from her. She was just an ordinary student trying to get on with her life.

"Be patient, I'll tell you tomorrow." Natsu commented, making her flinch. Sometimes she'll manage to forget that Natsu can read her mind whenever he wants to.

* * *

She felt the warmth from the sunlight invading her room through the window. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh morning air but her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as soon as she inhaled. Why does her chest feels heavy?

She opened her eyes and looked down to see a hand groping her breast. She felt the heat rising up to her head, warming her cheeks. Her eyes traveled from the hand to its owner. There, sleeping soundly was Natsu who was currently groping her breast.

"Mm… Soft…" He mumbled in his sleep as his hand gripped it tighter, her blush became a shade darker.

Her lips trembled, ready to scream. "You pervert!" She balled her fist and punched the pink-headed guy in the face. Natsu fell off the bead with a loud thud while Lucy held her arms up to cover her chest.

"Oww…" Natsu sat up and rubbed his sore cheek from where her fist landed earlier. "The hell, Luce, don't go around punching people randomly."

"I wouldn't have punched you if you weren't groping my breast!" She yelled at him. Not only that but he was sleeping in her bed without her permission!

He looked up at her with confusion. "Wha… I thought they were giant marshmallows…"

"What the hell… Pervert!" She threw her pillow at him but he quickly dodged it. She took another pillow from the bed and raised it high up in the air, taking aim.

"Whoa! I was talking about the dream! That wasn't on purpose!" He quickly got up with his hands in front of him and dashed out of the room.

She lowered the pillow down to her chest and hugged it tightly, burying her face on it. It was still morning, she just woke up from her sleep but she was already exhausted.

She forced herself to get up no matter how lazy she was feeling, she couldn't afford to miss another discussion in class. She learned her lesson when she fell asleep in class weeks ago because of Natsu and his abilities.

After she made herself some pancakes, she rummaged her cabinet for some maple syrup and returned to the dining table. She found Natsu sitting from across her seat, staring at the fresh stack of pancakes on her plate, mouth almost watering.

She sat down, eyes narrowed at him as she started pouring the golden syrup on top of her pancakes.

"Hey Luce, where's mine?" He asked, still staring at the food as if hypnotized.

"You don't get any." She didn't look up as she started digging into her food.

"What?! Why?! But I'm hungry, feed me!" He started whining like a child for not getting what he wants. Her face expressed nothing but she was silently laughing at his reaction. Teasing Natsu was one of the things she enjoyed doing, his reactions were always priceless to her.

She rolled her eyes. "No. You made me upset, you don't get any food."

"That's just cruel, Luce! You're too cruel to me!" He pointed a finger at her. "This is unfair…" He started sobbing and she just continued ignoring him. She bit her lip, the truth was that she already cooked Natsu's share but hid it just to tease him a bit.

He suddenly stood up and she looked up at him, curious to what he's about to do next. "Where are you going?"

"Cooking myself some breakfast." He sniffed, not looking at her. She smiled to herself, he was sulking.

"Check the refrigerator." She said and took a bite on her pancakes.

He quietly made his way to the refrigerator and opened it. She didn't watch him, she just continued eating but she was listening, waiting for his reaction.

"Luuuucy! I love you!" He said and she heard him getting some fork from the counter. She rolled her eyes but smiled, she knew he didn't mean it but his reactions made her chest warm with happiness.

He returned to his seat with the pancakes on his hand. He placed it on the table and immediately grabbed on the syrup in front of them before pouring a large amount on his pancakes. "Why'd you have to hide my food?" He pouted.

She grinned at him. "I just want to mess with you." Giggling, she ate the last bit of her breakfast and stood up. "By the way, are you gonna tell me about the task now?"

She placed the plate on the sink and turned to look at him. He was devouring his food too fast as if he wasn't able to eat for a week. She gave him a pointed look, waiting for him to answer. He finally noticed her stare and gulped down his food. "Your task? You'll be matchmaking people."

Her mouth fell open.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! To the old readers, nice to see you again! And to the new ones, welcome! I'm still editing this whole story. As of now (07.16.17), I'm rewriting the second chapter so there's a big change in the story and I don't recommend reading the next chapters until it is rewritten. For example, in the old version (you'll see if you check the next chapters), Natsu has a "double personality" and his relationship with Lucy isn't that nice, well, I changed it. There'll be a big change with the Natsu and Lucy's personality but I'm still thinking if I'll change the plot or not.**

 **I'll be working on this during my free time and hopefully get the story going in August. Please be patient with me since I tend to procrastinate a lot. lol. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater 2

* * *

"What do you mean matchmaking? Are you insane?!" Lucy yelled at him as they walked through the hallways of the school. Some of the students were looking at them with curious glances but she ignored it. She'd been bothered about that task for so long that she couldn't believe it was matchmaking. What does it even have to do with her being a writer?

"C'mon, Luce, you've been asking me that since breakfast, we're already at school." Natsu yawned as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. She felt irked at him, being nonchalant and all.

"But why matchmaking? This is ridiculous!" She stomped her foot. She wasn't the type to throw a feat but after Natsu declared that she was going to do matchmaking services, he didn't take the initiative to explain it in detail. She was still, in a way, left in the dark.

Natsu stopped in his tracks and so she did too. "Luce, I'm a cupid, it's in my job description that I match people with their soulmates. So, your task is connected to my job, you should've figured that out a while ago." He shrugged, sticking his tongue out at her before he turned his back on her. All she could do was frown at his back.

How could she figure it out? What does writing have to do with matchmaking? She didn't know! The two doesn't even connect with each other! Maybe he was messing with her or maybe he's really serious but the tone on his voice earlier grates her nerves, it was as if he was expecting more from her. And she's through with exectations.

When she saw the door to their class, she walked a little faster, going ahead of Natsu. She felt frustrated with him and she was planning on ignoring him for the entire day. She slid the door open but as soon as she did, a blur of blue hair passed by her line of sight and she found herself being hugged tightly by someone.

"Lu-chan!"

It was Levy, one of her best friends. She hugged the blue-haired girl back. She missed her. She'd been gone for a week since she was picked to represent their school for a regional competition. As much as she was proud and happy for her friend, she missed her too much. It was kind of her fault though.

"Levy, I missed you! How did the contest go?" She asked when the girl broke away from the hug, she looks elated so Lucy thought she has some good news to share.

"I won! I can't believe I won! Next, I'll be sent for the nationals!" She exclaimed, almost jumping up and down on her toes.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you! You'll have to treat me for lunch today!" She was happy for her. She knew she had the potential, Levy just needed a little push.

"No way, Lu-chan." Levy pouted and folded her arms to her chest, "I still haven't forgotten that you were the one who signed me up to this contest without my permission."

"Oh right... But if I didn't do that then you wouldn't have seen your potential." She reasoned out. Maybe she was a bit nosy but it was a shame if her best friend didn't discover and use her potential. She was a smart gal.

"But I was a nervous wreck for weeks! You knew that I never entered those contests—who is that?" Her eyebrows scrunched with confusion. Lucy noticed that she was looking behind her, she peeked behind and saw Natsu who was smirking at her.

"Oh. That's Natsu, he just transferred here last week." She shrugged as she stepped out of the way so the two could get acquainted to each other. Then she turned to Natsu, glaring at him for a bit before clearing her throat. "Natsu, this is my best friend, L-"

"Levy McGarden right? Nice to meet you." Natsu cut in and handed out his hand to Levy, Levy accepted it and shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you too, Natsu. Seems like you and Lucy get along very well." She smiled sincerely.

She didn't answer and instead frowned. She was not going to reply to that. Right now, she and Natsu aren't friends.

"Yes. In fact, we're already close friends." Natsu replied. "Well, why don't we all take a seat, we're kind of blocking the door."

"Oh, right." Levy said, "You two get inside, I still have to talk to the teachers regarding the nationals." Levy excused herself and the two entered the classroom, Lucy sat down on her seat and placed her bag down. She checked on Natsu to see him walking towards her before slumping down on the seat next to mine.

"Hey." Natsu nudged her but she looked away, busying herself with a book.

"Luce." He called out again but she still didn't even spare him a glance.

"Lucy."

"Heartfilia."

"Lucy, what's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?"

She took a deep breath and finally looked at him. His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion

"I just hate how you expect too much from me, and from the tone of your voice earlier… never mind." She bit her lip. Well that sounded a bit too dumb when said out loud. Maybe she was just being petty? Yeah, she definitely was.

"Sorry, I was being insensitive, aren't I?" Natsu smiled apologetically. "Anyway, I have something to tell you."

She stood straight, all attention on him. It sounded serious. "What is it?"

"She's your first task."

"What firs- Oh no... No, no, no, no! You mean... I have to... Her..." She stuttered. Honestly, she didn't expect her task to be handed so early, especially when she only learned about it today. And it was Levy! This was too much of a coincidence.

Natsu just nodded.

She felt panic and fear rising up to her chest. She didn't know anything about love and matchmaking! And she's about to pair her best friend to some guy for her first task! What if she fails? What if she ends up breaking her best friend's heart?

"Who?" She blurted out, her mind still not working that properly.

"What?" Natsu leaned closer.

"Who's Levy's soul mate?" She asked once again, this time she was able to come up with a sensible question.

"Oh! I'll show you who it is soon enough, it's quite interesting!" He grinned and she had to refrain herself from raising an eyebrow. She was a bit curious about what Natsu finds interesting. Does he find normal, human things interesting or is the world of magic still interesting for him? Because if it's the latter then it was bad news for her and for Levy.

"Somehow, when you said that, I had a feeling that Levy's partner is someone with a questionable background." She said with honesty, frowning at him. She wanted to know who the person is and see for herself if the guy who's destined to be her best friend's soul mate is someone who can be trusted. She does believe that each people has someone destined for them but that doesn't mean that everything is all 'happy ever after', no matter what special connection binds two people, they are still humans. And humans are vulnerable creatures with two sides, negative and positive.

Natsu stared at her intensely but she was too deep in thought that she didn't notice it. He opened his mind and he can suddenly hear her thoughts, her worries, and he couldn't help but smile. This person here was genuinely worried about another person's welfare and from all the years he was alive, roaming the world, this person was one of the few who quickly became his favorites.

"Luce, calm down." He said, placing an arm on her shoulder. She flinched, breaking away from her thoughts. "I'm a hundred percent sure that the guy won't be harming your best friend."

"How can you be so sure? Have you met him?"

He shook his head. "No, but I do have both of their files." He watched Lucy open her mouth, about to ask a question but he cut her off. "It's confidential, I can't let you read it, but I promise you'll like him… I think." He mumbled the last part to himself. She'll probably not approve of him first but he hoped she'll warm up to him.

Lucy huffed, obviously still hesitant about what she was about to do. "Fine, but I'll strangle you if I find out that you're lying." She gave him a pointed look but he only shrugged in response.

* * *

She was on her way home, Natsu walking her to her apartment and possibly trying to score another free dinner when he suddenly pushed her down with him. She yelped in surprise and she immediately noticed the weight on top of her. She blushed when she saw the position they were in and the people who were giving them odd looks as if they were crazy.

"Natsu, what are you doing?! Get off of me!" She hissed, trying to push him away from her but he only covered her mouth with his hand. She shut up and didn't even notice that she was already holding her breath, too aware about Natsu's body being too close to her.

"Shh... Quiet, Luce. There he is." He said, his voice lowered into a whisper as he looked ahead of them, staring at something else.

She shifted her head, following his gaze. There, at the other side of the street, was a man with wild, long black hair, in the middle of five other people. He was beating them up despite him being alone. Nobody tried stopping him, people passed by, stepping away to avoid being caught up in the fight.

"What about him?" She asked, clearly not seeing the point why they had to stay down on the ground. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the awkward position they were in. Natsu being on top of her, with both his arm on either side of her head, supporting his weight, was making her feel like she was in a tight place. She felt a bit trapped and the need to break away was growing as the seconds passed by.

"He's the one we'll be pairing up with Levy." She paused at the mention of Levy's name. She brought her gaze back to the guy and studies his face. He have piercings on his face, at the sides of his nose, and even replacing his eyebrows. His face was bruised and a blood was dripping out of the side of his mouth but he was smiling while he punched the other guy in the gut, obviously enjoying the fight.

A chill ran down her spine. Her mind was swirling as she tried to imagine Levy hanging out with _that_ kind of guy. When Natsu said that the guy was pretty decent, she imagined someone a little more… precocious or even someone straight-laced. But a delinquent?

"You're joking, right?" She asked, hoping Natsu will suddenly laugh and tell her it was all a joke and the guy was in some other street, hanging out with some friends from school.

"No, I'm serious right now. I'm no liar, Luce, they go to hell. And you'll have to set 'em up starting today." She looked up at Natsu who was grinning down on her, like the idea wasn't really as crazy as it sounded.

Oh Mavis.

* * *

"H-Hey, uh, we're… y'know…" She laughed nervously as she shakily tugged on the hem of her uniform's skirt, trying to calm herself. Why was she doing this again? "Here!" She pushed Natsu to the front, passing the speaking to him.

Natsu gave her a glare before turning to face Levy's so-called soul mate. She could see him visibly shaking a little, probably because he knew how he could be in a hospital for weeks if he somehow managed to offend or get this guy angry. Even she was scared, his ruby eyes were sharp and his stare felt like it was piercing at her very soul.

"We saw you earlier and we… um…" Natsu stuttered and she was considering whether to run away and leave Natsu to deal with this or stay and be ready to call the police if things get ugly.

The man smirked at him, "You're gonna reprimand me? Turn me over to the police?" he asked and she flinched at the mention of the police. The guy looked like he was ready to beat up the two of them and make sure that they can never tell the authorities about what he had just done earlier.

She looked up at Natsu with uncertainty, she knew he can have pretty stupid ideas from the first week that they've been together (like that time when he decided to fart in the middle of the class because he thought it was funny) but she was hoping he'll be considerate enough about their safety. One wrong word and this guy can send them both to their possible deaths.

She was at her wit's end and decided to take the matter in her own hands. Before Natsu could even answer, she pulled him aside and stepped forward. She swallowed, her palms sweating but her hands cold from the nervousness. She prayed that things would go smoothly so she could finally go home and calm herself down. "W-We'd like to invite you to hang out with us!" She almost bit her tongue, her knees shaking.

The smirk on the dark-haired man's face fell into a frown. His eyebrows—no, his piercings scrunched in the middle, almost meeting. "You," He pointed at them. "Want me… to hang out with you?" He asked slowly, as if he must've hear them wrong. The two nodded at him but he only stayed silent. They waited for an answer for a couple minutes before he started laughing. They flinched at his sudden reaction. She watched in confusion as the guy cackled maniacally, clutching his stomach, his head thrown backwards. "That was funny!" He said when he calmed down a little.

"But we're not joking." She frowned, her fear forgotten. That single request for him to hang out with them took a lot of courage from her and he just laughed, not taking them seriously. A sudden thought occurred to her as she watched the man wipe a tear from his eye. Maybe he's not used to people asking him to spend some time with them? Maybe he's used to being alone?

His smile fell and he both gave us an incredulous look. I hardened my stare at him, trying to convince him that we were serious with our invitation. He gave as a serious looked, his eyes sharp and piercing. "Sorry, I don't want to be seen hanging out with idiots." He turned away and started walking.

She panicked. This was not part of the plan! Of course she was hesitant about it at first because who in their right minds would pair their friend to a violent person? But Natsu convinced her that she should try to get to know him first and maybe her opinion about him will change. She was a bit reluctant at first but she thought that maybe he was right, after all, first impressions aren't always accurate. But now that he was walking away, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want all their hard work to go down the drain before something even started.

"Wait, please!" She pleaded but that didn't stop him from walking away from them. She hurriedly took her school shoe off and threw it at him with all her might. She was aiming for the back. She watched as the shoe flew in the air and she gasped. Oh no, no, no, no! The shoe hit him on the back of his head. That guy was going to kill her!

He stopped walking. He turned his head and his eyes glared at her. She immediately took cover behind Natsu's back. The idiot was being oddly silent but she didn't have the time to question him right now, she was too preoccupied with trying to save her own life. Why did she even think throwing a shoe was a good idea when she had a bad aim?

She watched cautiously as his ruby eyes searched for the object that hit him. His eyes landed on the shoe that was only a few feet away from him. His gaze move up towards their direction and their eyes met. She gulped, she could already imagine what was going inside his head and she didn't like any of it.

"I-I'm sorry! We just really want you to spend some time with us!" She squealed, hands shaking as she gripped tightly on Natsu's shirt. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she knew she was about to cry from fear. Now she was regretting ever agreeing to Natsu and his plans.

The more he stepped closer, the more she was inching closer and closer to Natsu's body, using him as a human shield. He suddenly stopped and bent down as he picked up her shoe. He held it and started walking again, drawing closer to them. When they were only a feet apart and she was now burying her face on Natsu's back, he's hand shot forward, Natsu's body stiffened and she almost let out a shriek, closing her eyes tightly. There was silence for a while before she decided to open an eye and saw her shoe on his hand. She looked up at him but he was only staring at her, waiting. She slowly reached out her shaky hand and took the shoe.

"T-Thanks." She muttered.

"Don't do that again. And no, I still don't think I'll be hanging out with idiots any time soon." And he walked away. This time, she didn't bother stopping him because she knew they still have a chance. How? Even though not that completely visible, she saw a tiny smile on his face before he turned around. He kind of liked them, and she knew it.

There might still be another chance and they just have to be determined to make him agree. But still, no matter how she felt accomplished, she still wasn't sure about that guy. She just wished she wasn't wrong with trusting Natsu on this one.

"Natsu?" She asked, remembering how he was silent and motionless earlier. "You alright?"

She walked around so they were face to face. Natsu's eyes fell on her and for a minute, he just stood there, staring. After a while, he let out a sigh of relief. "Mavis, thanks Luce! I thought I was gonna die there earlier! I couldn't even move! You're my knight in shining armor!" He hugged her.

She stiffened for a while. What's with Natsu and surprise hugs? "What?! You're the one with powers and you didn't even help me, you idiot!" She broke away from his hug and punched him on the face.

"Damn it, Luce! You know I can't use magic!"

* * *

 **Revised: 07.20.17**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so sorry for not being able to reply, we don't really have a stable internet connection here. But thank you, I appreciate all the reviews and for you reading this story! THANK YOUUU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Natsu asked, eyeing the outfit she was currently wearing. He clearly didn't like her idea and honestly, she knew it was a bit dumb but there was no other way. Besides, she had always wanted to try doing this but it just seemed so idiotic and crazy if she did it without any valid reason. But now she had one and she wouldn't let it go that easily.

"You hired me to pair them up so don't question me and just go along." She said as she placed her wig securely on her head, smoothing the locks of faux hair. She patted on her chest to see if her breasts were visible from the shirt she was wearing before she smiled, satisfied by the way she looked.

She checked her outfit one last time in front of the mirror, putting more attention on the make-up, before turning around to face Natsu who was frowning at her. "How do I look? Will it fool everyone?" She asked, spreading her arms as if to display her full outfit. The hardest to hide wasn't her long blonde hair but her breasts. There were really advantages and disadvantages with her size.

His eyes traveled up and down before shrugging. "Still looks like a girl to me but… that'll do." He walked over to my bed and plopped down on her bed. "Luce, are you sure about this? I can't use the full extent of my magic in this body, can't you think of another plan that doesn't require me getting beaten and battered?" He complained, pouting his lips.

She knew where he was coming from. What they were planning was quite dangerous, if they get caught, then there was a huge possibility that they'll get beaten or if not, then detained or expelled by the school. Honestly, she was pretty nervous herself, it was her first time doing something reckless after she ran away from home. If she screw this up then her life will be screwed. But what other options does she have? None. She'll have to finish this one way or another and it requires a whole lot of confidence and determination from her.

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "What are you saying, Natsu? You won't get hurt, just trust me."

* * *

She stood outside Phantom High with Natsu right beside her. Due to her pleading and constant pestering, Natsu finally gave in and gave her a hint about Levy's destiny man. And who knew, the information would came out as pretty useful to her.

Turns out the guy was attending school at Phantom High, an all-boys school and was rumored as a rival of Magnolia High, which is where the two attends at. The plan she made wasn't all that magnificent and well thought out, it involved infiltrating his school and well… beg him to accept their invitation. If he still refuses then she's got a plan B with her.

"Here we are! How are you feeling, Natsu? Are you ready?" She checked his expression and she was surprised to see him with a huge grin on his face. Wasn't he really reluctant and worried earlier? Did he have a change of heart?

"Yeah!"

"Why are you so excited all of a sudden?" She had to ask, it was weird how Natsu suddenly became enthusiastic about all of this while she was beginning to have second thoughts—though she'll never admit that to him.

"Because I'm getting a little sick of being cautious, maybe it's time to have a little fun?" He winked at her then laughed loudly, earning a few strange looks from the other students who were entering and leaving the school premises.

She internally sighed. This is why she had to dress up as a male and infiltrate the school with Natsu, she was afraid he might screw things up. It wasn't that she didn't trust him but there were tendencies where Natsu can be easily distracted or can't act serious. If she was just waiting outside, relying on his reports and actions then she'll tear her hair out from stress and anxiety. It was better that she go with him, at least she can keep an eye on him and have some support if things get ugly.

"Try and act casual and normal, please. This can get a bit dangerous, y'know. They aren't really friendly with intruders." She hissed quietly at him as they started walking past the school gate. This was it, there was no turning back.

He mocked a salute at her and yelled, "Aye sir!"

She rolled her eyes at him and his antics but couldn't help but draw a smile on her face. Was this his definition of normal? She was afraid he'll just give away their identities in less than a minute but she was also thankful for him, he was able to calm her nerves even if just a bit.

They wandered around the school ground aimlessly and she was starting to think that she might've been a little too hasty with this. She hadn't really thought about how they were going to find that guy here. She might've underestimated how big the school was. Natsu had been complaining about how she was too laid-back and that she should take this more seriously. She felt offended because she was taking things seriously, it was only Natsu who always creates delays and confusion. To prove her point, she created the plan in a hurry. She knew the basic things about the school, the things you can easily research or ask about but she had overlooked a few things, she was too busy focusing on proving him wrong.

 _Come on Lucy, you're intelligent. Think of a way..._

"Hurry up! It's about to begin!" A student accidentally bumped her on the shoulder. She stumbled forward but immediately caught herself and straightened. The student paused and turned to look at her, she was worried he was going to notice that she was a female but he bowed and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry dude, kinda in a hurry!"

Before she could even ask what was going on, the boy ran again, leaving them. She frowned and looked at Natsu who only shrugged at her.

"Wait up, damn it!" She glanced at another student who was running towards them. She guessed that he was probably trying to catch up with the one who accidentally bumped her earlier.

Before the student could ran past them, she grabbed his arm and the guy flinched, turning around and raising his fist. Her breath hitched as she realized she was about to get punched in the face. When the guy noticed their appearances, he paused and lowered his arm. "Geez, I thought… Don't just grab someone like that." The boy sighed and ran a finger through his hair.

"I just want to ask why everyone's in a hurry, I—uh, we're new here." She said, trying to lower her voice in the most natural male voice she could muster. She hoped he wouldn't doubt their identity. She could hear Natsu's muffled laughter in the background but she ignored it, refraining herself from glaring at him.

The student looked at her like she had grown another head. "Uh, there's this battle between students, it's held in the basement. You should know, everyone's a competitor." He shrugged. "Well, I should hurry since it's about to start. See ya!" He ran before she could ask him another question.

They stood there in silence while she brooded over what the guy had said. An underground arena? Who knew? She had heard some awful rumors about Phantom High but she never really believed it, it was absurd! If some of the rumors were true then does this competition have fighting involved? If it is then maybe, just maybe, they can finally find Levy's match there.

But… where's the basement?

She was surprised when Natsu grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her. "Come on, Luce, we'll have to follow the students if we want to find the basement." He looked back at her and gave her a grin. She relaxed a bit, she had forgotten that Natsu was in here with her, she wasn't alone in this possibly dangerous place. She let herself be dragged by him.

* * *

She heard Natsu gasp as they stood there, staring in awe at the place. It was crowded with students, and if she had to guess, the whole student population must be present. The room was dimly lit except for what seemed like a boxing ring situated in the middle of the room. The ring was elevated on a high platform so that everyone could see and it was more brightly lit than the rest of the room.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for the dark-haired guy but the room was too dark to even make out some faces in the crowd.

"Luce." Natsu tapped her shoulder and pointed at something in the distance. She followed his finger and squinted as she tried to search at what Natsu's pointing at. There, near the ring, was the person they've been searching for. She didn't know how she missed him, he was taller than the rest of the students and they were keeping a safe distance from him, like they were afraid of him.

She pushed through the crowd with Natsu, wanting to get closer to the ring. It was hard, the students seem to be made of stone because she was having a hard time trying to push through them. Luckily, Natsu was there. He went ahead of her, dragging her once again. His grip on her wrist was tight as he pushed through the crowd, leading her to the center of the room unharmed except for the occasional bumping of shoulders and tripping on her own feet.

When they reached the opening, it was easier to find him since the lighting illuminated those that surrounded the ring in a closer range. She didn't know how but they managed to reach the side of the ring opposite to where he was standing. She took a deep breath and started to make her way towards him, Natsu tailing closely behind her.

They were halfway through when the audience yelled and clapped their hands. Surprised, her head snapped towards the ring and saw the guy slowly climbing it. What's going on? Is it starting?

"Gajeel! Gajeel!" The crowd started to chant. Was that his name? Gajeel?

They watched as he stood in the middle of the ring with a grin on his face. He held up his hand to silence the crowd and they did. "Before we start the competition, I just want to address those brave souls that keeps on challenging me. Well, I'm giving you the chance right now, who wants to go first? I'll beat you up in front of the entire school." The crowd was silent and Lucy looked around, expecting anyone to raise a hand, he did say that there were people who constantly tries to challenge him, but there were no hand raised. There was nothing except for the hushed whispers and murmurs within the crowd.

"Anyone confident enough to beat me?" The destiny guy—Gajeel, asked once again.

Everyone seemed to be hesitant and she could understand why, she saw Gajeel in action and she didn't want to try challenging the dark-haired male. Her eyes fell on Natsu and he was about to raise his hand but she grabbed his wrist and brought it back down. "What are you doing?" She whispered at him.

"So he'll notice us." He answered with a grin before snatching his hand from hers and raising it up.

Lucy wanted to slap her face, tear his hair out, or even yell in frustration but she could only stare at him in horror. It was too late to stop him now. Everyone's eyes were on them, including Gajeel's. She held her breath, he'll recognize Natsu for sure, with his pink hair and scaly scarf, but she hoped that he won't recognize her, after all, she was wearing a disguise.

"You…" Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the two, his sharp red eyes burning with anger. He straightened his back, his eyes roaming the room. "There will be no show this time, get out of the basement! Now!" He yelled.

There were complaints, others were demanding to know the reason why. Only a few did leave the room while the others stayed on their spot, not moving.

"What did I just said?" Gajeel growled, eyeing those who still haven't left. "GET OUT! NOW!"

Lucy flinched at the tone. Everyone started moving, making their way to the exit. They were obviously scared of Gajeel and Lucy thought they should leave too. She grabbed Natsu by the wrist and was about to follow the crowd when Gajeel spoke once again.

"You two, the one with the pink hair and the blonde one, stay." He said.

She gulped, her hand traveled down to find Natsu's hand and she gripped it tightly. She could feel Natsu's gaze on her but she didn't look up. She was scared. Did they just made him angry? Did she misinterpret his smile before?

She heard a sound, like someone landing from an elevated space and she knew Gajeel just hopped off the ring, probably making his way towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" He growled. She had to muster so much courage to even look up. When she did, she immediately made contact with his steely gaze, she almost flinched. "Why are you cross-dressing?"

"Because that's the only way to get in…?" she said unsurely, her answer sounding more like a question than a sentence. Now that someone's asking about it, it felt like it was a stupid idea, and maybe it was.

"We're here to invite you again…" Natsu answered. She stared back down at the floor, hoping to get away from his gaze. It was as if he was going to eat her alive.

"Just for that? Do you know how dangerous this place is? All the students here have an experience in hand-to-hand combat! Do you really want to die?!" He heaved, his fists clenched tightly.

"It's an adventure…?" Natsu asked, trying to humor the enraged teen.

Lucy bit her lips, trying to stop herself from saying out loud what she thought would be a good reply because no, it wasn't and she was scared as hell. But still, despite trying to refrain herself, she still managed to blurt it out. "You care about us?"

"Shut up, I don't. I just don't want anyone interrupting with the underground battles." He grunted, folding his arms across his chest. "Now leave."

She frowned at this, her fear was suddenly replaced with frustration. She was getting frustrated with this man who was incredibly stubborn. "Oh come on! I dressed as a boy and dove head first into danger and all I get is nothing?! Unbelievable!" She took her wig off, letting her blonde hair cascade down her back in a mess. She threw her wig to the ground. That was it! She was done! Completely done with this guy and the plan and the matchmaking!

"I didn't ask you to. You did that on your own so you don't have any right to act like that, miss." He smirked, looking down on her.

She scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest like he did. "You're such a—"

"The dude's a girl?"

Their heads snapped to the side. The boy who bumped into her earlier was standing near an open door, with a horrified look upon his face as he gaped at her.

"Who's a girl?" Another one entered the basement. The first guy pointed a finger at me and he turned his head towards me. "A girl?! There's an intruder! Ring the bell!"

The first guy ran outside while the other sprinted towards them. Her blood ran cold as she realized that they were in danger. Suddenly they heard an alarm went off and she knew that there will be students running after them any minute now.

"Shit." Gajeel cursed under his breath. He grabbed the two by the wrist and dragged them across the room with quick strides.

They heard a door being thrown open and quick footsteps near the distance as students filed inside the basement. Gajeel's grip tightened and he began dragging the two with much more greater force than before.

"There they are! The intruders! Get'em!"

An idea formed inside Lucy's mind, she knew it was a risky move but she had to try it. She struggled to break free from Gajeel's hold. When his hands wouldn't budge, she planted the soles of her feet to the ground, making Gajeel halt instantly.

Gajeel turned around to face her. She could tell he was enraged. "The fuck are you doing?! Do you want to die?!"

"Luce!" Natsu looked behind them and he looked horrified from what he just saw. He turned back at her, his eyes were practically begging, asking her what the hell she was doing.

She gulped and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She could do this. She needed to do this. "I won't move until you agree." She said, her words filled with determination. As much as she hated this idea, and how she thought this was all stupid, she needed to take risk.

"Are you that desperate, woman?!" Gajeel yelled as he pulled them. She stumbled forward but immediately pulled back. She was ready to lie on the floor if she had to.

"Gajeel, you traitor!" One of the students yelled. "Quick! Capture them!"

"Who told you to play King, you fucking asshole!" Gajeel growled at them.

Lucy risked looking behind them and saw that the students were now already a few feet away. Gajeel suddenly let go of their wrists without any warning and Lucy who was still pulling back, fell on her butt against the room's cold floor. Natsu immediately rushed to her side and helped her stand up.

She looked at the scene in front of her. Gajeel was protecting them, punching and kicking the students, desperately trying to hold them off but she knew that he'll be overwhelmed soon. He managed to glance at them for a second. "Run!"

"No! I already told you, we won't leave until you agree!" I yelled back but immediately felt guilty when I saw him got punched on the face. I bit back my guilt and stood my ground, this is the only way he'll agree.

"Damn it, woman! Fine! FINE! Just get yours and pinky's ass out here!" He grunted as he took another blow to his stomach.

She winced at what she saw and immediately grabbed Natsu by the hand. They ran together to the closest door with only a few students guarding it. Natsu threw a punch to those that tried to block their way.

Before they closed the door, Natsu poked his head in and yelled. "It's salmon, not pink!"

* * *

"Damn it, you guys! That was fucking dangerous!" Gajeel panted as he met up with the two outside the school. He looked worn out, he was bruised all over and he had a cut on his lower lip.

"Well we wouldn't be in that situation if you weren't too stubborn. You should've just agreed the first time we asked." Natsu folded his arms across his chest and smirked tauntingly at Gajeel.

The dark-haired male growled at him and grabbed him by the collar, ready to throw a punch. Fortunately, Lucy quickly stepped in just in time before Gajeel's fist landed on Natsu's face. "But we managed to get you to agree, and as a man I'm expecting you not to back down on your own word." She smirked, feeling victorious right now.

"Fine. What's your plan?" He grumbled as he wiped the dry blood off his bruised eyebrow.

"Saturday, 10 pm at Fairy Tail." She said, her smile growing wider. They did it! They were able to make Gajeel agree to meet up with them.

"But that's a club! Aren't ya a minor?" He raised an eyebrow at them.

"We have connections." She looked up at him innocently. After all, she wouldn't try to invite him to a place where they were not even allowed to enter, she's not stupid.

"Fine, just don't get me in trouble with the police for bringing minors." He rolled his eyes but she didn't retort.

"You can count on us!" Natsu exclaimed as he patted Gajeel on the back.

"Ow! Watch it, kid!"

"Hey! I'm 18! Lucy's the only minor here!"

"Natsu!"

* * *

 **Revised: 03.11.18**

 **I actually finished revising this last year but got distracted with school. My finals are this week and I have a lot of requirements to do but after that, I might be able to come back and work on this story... hopefully.**

 **This story's so old now, by the way. I just realized it. Lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! It's been a long time. I'm so sorry for this late update. After a month of writing, I was already done with the fourth chapter and my finals but I didn't like how I wrote it. I mean, what good is it to bring you a chapter that even I, who wrote it, hate it, right? So I rewrote it back from the start and I could say this is much better than the first draft.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

I slammed the door open, my heart beating fast from the unexpected exercise and the excitement fluttering in my chest. I'm almost done with the preparations for my plan!

As soon as I set my eyes on the person in front of me, a lamp stole my attention. It was flying with great speed and was heading towards my direction. Thanks to my reflex, I quickly reacted, ducking to dodge the object that was questionably flying.

I heard a loud crash as the lamp shade made contact with the hard ground. I glanced at the now-broken lamp and then back to the bluenette who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You almost killed me!" I shrieked as I stood up, staring at her in disbelief and pointing at the broken and shattered lamp. I can't believe it! I was _this_ close to meeting my death! What could have happened if I was not able to judge that?!

"I know!" She panicked as she waved her hands frantically in the air. She was probably contemplating what to do while waiting for the adrenaline rush to die down. "I'm so sorry, Lu-chan!" She apologized, her eyes getting moist with tears.

I sighed as I closed the door of her bedroom. For me, Levy's bedroom is as good as a library. Every wall is filled with shelves of books, from the almost-ancient to the latest; there were even some on the baby blue-colored rug of her room, stacked neatly in piles. If I love books, Levy loves it a thousand times more. "It's fine, it's my fault anyway for barging in so suddenly."

"Yeah," she nodded as she picked up the book that was placed on her nightstand. "Especially in that outfit. Why are you even wearing such clothes?"

I looked down on my outfit and that's when I realized that I was still wearing the Phantom High uniform from earlier. You see, in my haste to complete my part of the plan, I rushed to Levy's place immediately, leaving Natsu to find his way on his own. Besides, he does have supernatural abilities so I think he should be fine on his own, unless he got engaged in fights along the way.

"Oh this?" I laughed, "I tried cross-dressing for today. Does it look good on me?" I asked as I strike a 'very manly' pose.

I was waiting for her to laugh but all she did was look at me with worry evident on her round, brown eyes. "Is cross-dressing a new hobby of yours now?"

I almost gaped at her. Did she really think I would enjoy pulling such a stunt when I don't even think I have a single ounce of manliness inside of me?

Masking my disbelief at her, I laughed as I shook my head vigorously and waved my hand as a gesture of denial, "No, no, of course not! I was just a bit curious but I don't even plan on considering this as a hobby."

She sighed in relief and finally giggled, "Well, what did you came here for? Is it so important that you can't just send a message to me?"

I paused to think about it. Was it really that important? Yes it is. But it doesn't sound as serious as it really is if I tell her, she'll just laugh at me or look at me like I had finally gone mad. Besides, she doesn't know my circumstances, she doesn't know that Natsu's some kind of 'celestial being' or whatever that would keep on bothering me if I didn't do as he says.

I sighed as I flopped down on her bed. "Not really," I glanced at her when she did the same thing, "I just really felt excited about this plan." I grinned.

"Stop beating around the bush, Lu-chan, just say it." She rolled her eyes but her smile still remained on her lips.

"Well," I started, "I want to invite you on Saturday, 10 pm, at Fairy Tail. Figured we need to have some kind of break from all the stress school's been giving us." I winked.

"Hmm…" She stared at the ceiling as she thought about my proposal, "I'm still not sure but I'll probably go once I've finished my homework."

I sat up immediately. It feels like all the weight had been lifted from my shoulders and the nervousness was replaced with excitement and happiness. Thank Mavis, I have a chance in completing this 'mission' Natsu gave me. All that is left is to see how things will unfold—with a little push from me, that is.

I suppressed the urge to hug her so tight. I should act casual because I'm sure she'll notice something is unusual and will get suspicious once I act too delighted with the arrangement. "That's great!" I grinned at her, "By the way, Natsu will come with us and he'll be bringing a friend with him, is that alright with you?"

She didn't hesitate and nodded, "Yeah, if Lu-chan's there then I'll be fine."

My heart twitched with a tinge of guilt. I know how Levy's a bit of an introvert and I feel bad for leaving her alone with Gajeel but if Natsu says that they'll bring the best in each other then I'll completely entrust Levy to that man. I just hope Natsu's right. If not, he should probably get ready because I'll rip his heart out.

I forced a smile on my lips, "Don't worry, I'll be there."

After chatting with her, I left her place. Her parents were kind enough to invite me to dinner but I had do decline since I'm pretty sure that Natsu'll be in my apartment, waiting for me to feed him dinner. That stupid angel, he's not even paying me anything when I'm the one providing him most of his needs to survive in this world. Why'd he even have to transfer to a human body to begin with. I bet he doesn't even need food in his original body.

* * *

When I reached my apartment, I saw Natsu sitting on my sofa, the television turned on. I approached him, expecting some kind of response but none came. When I reached him, I realized that he was sleeping. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, head thrown backwards, and hands folded on his chest.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him. I sighed as I left the living room and entered the kitchen. What should I cook for tonight?

We finished dinner quietly with a few exchange of words. We didn't fight or anything like we usually would. It was kind of pleasant, and I really hate to admit it but Natsu's surprisingly friendly and easy to get along with. I wonder why we always end up having a verbal fight with me sometimes resorting to violence.

"So, how did the negotiation go, Luce?" Natsu asked as he lay on his back on the cool wooden floor of my bedroom.

We were at my bedroom. I was writing the few tidbits of information needed to finish my English homework that was due tomorrow. Natsu? He's being the lazy-ass he's always been. I don't even know if he's finish with all the homework. I guess being someone with a magical ability gives a lot of advantage and time to slack off.

"She agreed, only if she finished all her works though. But knowing Levy, she's already just double-checking her papers and she's done. She'll make it." I shrugged as I tapped on a few keys on my laptop.

"That's great! We'll be able to relax and just watch things unfold! You're a great servant, Luce!"

I frowned as I felt my blood boil at his words. Now I remember, he can be a jerk even if it wasn't intentional. I faced him, "I'm not anyone's servant, you understand?!" I huffed, trying to calm myself down, "Besides, we're not done yet. There's a few things I would need to fix before Saturday comes. You'll come with me tomorrow."

"No." He sat up, folding his arms on his chest and pouted like a little kid.

"What did you say, kid?" I narrowed my eyes at him. How can he just shoot down my offer immediately without even considering it?!

"I'm not a kid," He scowled, "I'm hundreds or even thousands of years older than you!"

I smirked, "Oh really? Doesn't seem like you're really older, brat."

His face was already red enough to the point that it looked like he was going to burst, "Stop treating me like I'm a three-year old child! I'm a man! This human body is even 18!"

I don't remember how long we were arguing about his immaturity and age but it was definitely exhausting. It was a complete miracle that I even finished my homework with all the bickering going on between the two of us. When we calmed down, I informed him about where I was going the next day and managed to get him to come with me.

* * *

"Hey Mira!" I smiled as I entered Fairy Tail, the club where we were 'all' going to meet on Saturday night.

She looked up from the glass she was wiping and gave me a warm smile. "Lucy, what brought you here? The bar isn't open yet, you know." Her eyes landed on Natsu who was trailing behind me, I could imagine that he's currently wearing a grumpy face on. "My, and who is that man with you? You're boyfriend?"

I almost gagged at the thought. Natsu? The immature, bossy, bratty, with a split-personality boy who's not even human to begin with as a boyfriend? I don't think so. Besides, my ideal type of guy is someone who is mature, intelligent and calm. Natsu's repulsive, can be stupid, confusing, and he's short-tempered with a knack of getting into fights.

"WHAT?" Natsu asked in a bewildered voice.

"No!" I quickly dismissed the absurd idea, "He's just a friend!" Did I just admit that I consider him as a friend now?

Mira giggled as she set the glass down and hid the cloth somewhere below the counter. "So what brings you here?"

I shook off my irritation and disgust towards the first subject of this conversation and turned serious, "I need a favor to ask you," I looked up at her with determination.

"Hm? Sure, what is it?"

" I need you to keep an eye on Levy and a man with black, long hair, he has piercings all over his face, and he's tall." I continued to blab about his appearance because I'm unsure if Mirajane even knows the guy.

Her eyes lit up with recognition, "You mean Gajeel Redfox from Phantom High?" She asked.

"Yes!" I almost squealed, I was happy things were, so far, easy for me. It would've been trouble if Mira doesn't even have a single clue who Gajeel was.

"Why? What's going on between the two?" As expected of Mira, she catch on pretty quickly with things. As long as it is about love then I'm already sure Mira's more than willing to help us out.

"Nothing _yet,_ " I smiled at her, "and this is why I'm asking you to keep a close eye on the two since we'll probably be hiding and can't interfere when trouble comes." I explained the situation to her, excluding the part on why I was doing this and Natsu's true identity.

She was ecstatic to be part of the plan so she immediately agreed. After that, we chatted with each other while she prepared to open the club along with the other staffs.

* * *

"Hey kitty-cat, why're we here? Let's just head back to your apartment and watch a movie. This is just ridiculous." He yawned as he started to walk away from me.

My eye twitched in annoyance and I grabbed his arm quickly, pulling him into a halt. "Where do you think you're going? We need to watch over them!" I hissed as I threw him a glare.

"Isn't that Mirajane's job already? Let's just go. We're looking like stalkers here." He groaned as he pulled his arm free from my grasp and started walking away once again.

"But Natsu, Mira's also quite busy with the counter. Can't we help even if it's just a little?" I pleaded, I just want to make sure Levy's alright and out of danger.

He stared at me with scrunched eyebrows, the kind of look that says he'll not change his mind. I stared back at him, desperate to get him to agree. I can't leave my best friend alone, she's not one of those people that can get along well with just anybody! She's not good with crowds!

I held my breath when he sighed, waiting for what he was about to say, "Fine. But I'll tell you this, we're just wasting time."

I just smiled up at him and started dragging him towards the staff room which door is located at the back of the counter, beside the shelves.

"Why're we going in _there_?!" He asked as he halted for a minute. "Aren't we prohibited from entering that area?!"

"I'm quite surprised you even know what prohibited means." I teased him but he only gave me an unimpressed look. "We're here for our costumes."

"I knew this was a bad idea" He shook his head in disappointment, "What's with you and cosplay?"

"I don't even know." I shrugged . It's like all I can think off as an idea, maybe it's because I've been dolled up too much as a child? Maybe.

When we got out, we were already wearing the staff's uniform. It was simple but quite revealing since this _is_ a club but… this is too much. It was a white tank top that hung loosely and reveals my stomach, the neckline was also dipped low to show off some cleavage. The black skirt was tight around my bust and falls on my mid-thigh with a slit on the right side.

 **(A/N: Forgive me, I suck at descriptions and fashion. They say I don't have a taste in clothes since I always wear polo shirts, jeans, and sneakers even if I'm a girl. What's wrong with that?)**

I looked at Natsu. Lucky… his was just a normal waiter's uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Why the heck was the girl's uniform like this?! But I can't deny that I can carry myself just fine with any clothes you'll give me.

I was caught off guard when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me down behind the counter. I yelped but it was muffled by a hand covering my mouth.

"Shh…" The person let go of my mouth and when I looked back, I saw Mira smiling at me and beside her was Natsu who was also crouching down.

Before I could even ask what was going on, Mira spoke with a delighted smile on her face, "Levy's here!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'll just cut it right here since I'm already working on the next chapter. I hope it wasn't that boring. I tried to make it interesting, really. Well, thank you for sticking with this story and I'll post the next as soon as I'm done. I'm sure it wouldn't take too long like this one since school's already over.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was supposed to upload this after a weak but... I was too excited. Ahahaha. School's closing ceremony was done today and guess what? I'm 9th in class! Wohoo! Vacation's here!**

 **Enjoy this chapter although I must warn you, it's a bit confusing. I'll clear it up someday.**

* * *

I sneaked a peak from over the counter and it was true. Levy was standing near the entrance, looking completely lost as she looked around warily.

She wore a tube-like, orange dress that hugged her upper body but turns breezy when it reaches her bust, the tube has two straps that were tied at the base of her neck, and wore a bandana to keep her bangs away from her face with two curly fringes framing her face.

I smiled apologetically even though I knew she wouldn't see it. I had texted her an hour ago that I might be late but the truth was I wasn't going to show up. I feel really guilty doing this when I knew she was not good with crowds.

I ducked once again when I saw her head snapped towards our direction, I pulled Natsu (who was also peaking) down with me.

Mirajane stood up and began doing her work, mixing drinks for the customers. She then pretended to grab something from under the counter. "She's heading this way." She whispered to us.

We nodded to inform her we understood and started crawling to the other end of the counter, sneaking away. When I was sure that I was out of Levy's line of sight, I stood up and dusted my skirt off. Natsu followed my actions.

"What now?" He asked as he clapped his hands together, removing the particles of dirt that got stuck on both palms.

"We split up. Make sure you check up on her." He nodded and we began walking away.

I approached a table where I can see Levy, yet too far for her to notice me. I asked for the customers' order, praising myself mentally for being able to sound like a real employee.

While the customers were still talking to each other about what they would all like to order, I glanced at Levy who was busy talking to Mirajane. She shook her head and Mira nodded, retreating to get something.

After writing down their orders, I tore the sheet of paper out from the pad and asked another waiter to bring the orders. Using my sex appeal, he immediately agreed. I smirked and mentally patted myself on the back for a job well done.

After quite some time, Natsu approached me, and we both decided to take a break. While Levy was distracted with talking to Mirajane who came back with a glass of cold water, we managed to sneak in to the staff room without getting noticed.

"There were too many people calling for a waiter! This sucks, I don't want to work and get unpaid." He huffed in annoyance as he threw himself to the couch situated at the far end of the room.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." I sighed as I joined him, already tired from walking from table to table, trying to act less suspicious.

"You bet." He grumbled and eyed the clock that was fixated above the door, "By the way, Gajeel's pretty late."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, my phone vibrated from the skirt's pocket. I took it out and checked it.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, leaning closer beside me to get a glimpse on what was on my phone.

"A text from both Levy and Gajeel," I smirked, "Levy's asking where I am, while Gajeel informed me that he had just arrived."

"The plan's already in action then," Natsu stretched and stifled a yawn. "Man, this staff room has air conditioner... so comfortable..." He moaned.

"Yeah, and we should probably change into normal clothes. I don't want to work and get unpaid." I stood up and walked to where the lockers stood.

"You just repeated what I said earlier, got no originality?" I could hear him snickering at the back.

I turned around just to glare at him, "That's because I couldn't construct a totally different sentence with just the same exact meaning in less than a second." I huffed.

"That just proves you're not as smart as you lead everyone to believe."

I opened the vacant locker that Mira lent to us for the night. That where Natsu and I put our belongings. "I don't lead anyone on about my intelligence!" I took out my clothes and slammed the locker's door shut. I stomped my feet as I was headed to the small comfort room that was built inside the staff room for the employees.

Natsu was laughing his ass off and I could still hear him even though I had already closed the door. That damn brat, I want to pound his head so bad on the wall.

When I was done changing, Natsu went to the comfort room next to change while I texted Levy, saying that something came up and Natsu and I won't be able to make it. Next, I sent Gajeel a reply, telling him the same thing and added that he should accompany Levy for the night, describing her features so he wouldn't have any problem searching for her.

After Natsu changed, we both sneaked out of the staff room and sat on one of the tables on a corner, hiding. I saw Levy frowning at her phone. I guess she'd already read my message.

But then where is Gajeel? I let my eyes scan the surroundings. It was hard to make out people's faces from the crowd, the ever-moving lightings were making me dizzy. Almost everyone looked the same.

My eyes accidentally fell on the entrance and there I saw Gajeel, leaning against the wall not too far from the entrance. He was squinting at his phone with such a pissed off expression that it looked like he was ready to kill someone. I gulped, I think that someone is me.

"I think he wants to strangle you to death." Natsu snickered and I glared at him before returning my gaze back to Gajeel.

He shoved his phone back into his jean's pocket and looked around the club. His eyes stopped at the counter and stared there for a minute before he started walking towards it.

I raised an eyebrow, was he able to spot Levy? I would be surprised if he didn't, blue-haired girls in this town are quite a rare sight, you'll easily spot her despite her short stature.

He sat beside Levy and I found myself holding my breath. Is he gonna talk to her? Will it turn out all right? He wouldn't hurt her, would he?

"Hey kitty-cat, I let you hold my hand but if this goes on, it will get broken." I heard Natsu grumble.

My eyes trailed over the table. I froze when I saw that my hand was really gripping his tightly. Did I really do that unconsciously? I immediately let go of his hand and retreated mine to my side. "Sorry."

I was silent for a while as I stared at my hand. What the hell, that was embarrassing! To think that I'm the one who held his hand like it was my lifeline. Just what the fuck were you thinking, Lucy Heartfilia?

"Oh? He's checking Mirajane out."

My head snapped up at Natsu and I saw him looking at the side, observing the scene that was unfolding at the counter. His head was being supported by the palm of his head which was resting on the table. He looked amused from what he was seeing.

I looked over where the trio was situated. Levy was busy with her phone, Mira was having a chat with the other customers, and Gajeel... that guy! He's looking at Mira's ass! HER ASS! What the...

"I feel like this plan isn't going too well..." I hung my head low as I cursed myself over and over in my head. My mood dipped heavily.

Natsu leaned back on his seat and stifled laughter, "Pfft. You worry too much, we're still at the beginning. There are a thousand outcomes for this situation so stop creating your own ending and let things naturally unfold on its own."

"When did you become all wise and stuff?" I giggled. Seeing the immature and childish Natsu giving of a 'word of wisdom' is unusual and I find it funny.

Natsu placed a hand on his heart, acting like he was just shot in the chest, "Ouch. I had always been wise, kitty cat."

I just rolled my eyes at him and continued watching over Levy, feeling better about the situation. Natsu's right, we can't predict what would happen next, the outcome may be different from what I am expecting. Well I hope it is different.

Levy took another sip of her water while she glanced around, restless. Gajeel finally stopped being a pervert to Mira but seems to be just staring at Levy. What's going on in his mind? Don't tell me... he's stripping Levy with his eyes?

"Geez, what's with your mind? Do you really think Gajeel's that kind of guy?"

I looked at Natsu with wide eyes. Did he just read my mind?

"I don't even need to use mind-reading. It's showing through your face, stuuupid." He arched an eyebrow at me in a teasing manner.

I scowled at him, "Oh shut up."

Levy looked around, seemingly scared and restless before she slowly looked up and came face to face with the tall man. She paled and even through this distance, I could see her shaking. She mumbled something before Gajeel made a face and stood up, walking away to an empty table.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked back and forth between Gajeel and Levy. Levy's face was tainted red as she shook her head while Gajeel... I don't know, it's hard to read what's on his mind.

"That's my secret alone, for the sake of their privacy too." My head snapped back to Natsu.

"Privacy? You just offended their privacy through mind-reading! Tell me!"

"Nu-uh. Where's the fun in that?" He said in a teasing manner as he started to wave his index finger from side to side in the air.

"I hate you." I narrowed my eyes at him as I folded my arms across my chest.

"Aww... I love you too, kitty cat." He winked and blew a kiss in my direction.

I scrunched my face in disgust and pretended to dodge the invisible kiss by leaning too far to my side. "Ew. Never do that again."

He just chuckled and shook his head, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter as he stared back at the distant couple, reminding me why we were here in the first place.

My eyes wandered off to Levy as she sat there alone. I fought the urge to walk up to her and just spend the night having fun. I mean, if Gajeel doesn't want to hang out with her then should I just leave her there, waiting for Natsu's 'friend' that's never going to come? I'm not that cruel.

"Be patient, sheesh."

I ignored Natsu's comment as I continued waiting for anything to happen. Should I text Gajeel once again, reminding her of my friend that he's supposed to provide company? No, not a good idea. That would be too suspicious.

I impatiently tapped my fingers on the table. Why isn't anything happening! Will it just end like this?! Everything I did, all for nothing?

I stopped all my frustrated thoughts when I saw a man with tousled brown hair, a slender but muscular figure clad in a gray, fitted, V-neck shirt, and jeans approaching Levy. I can't see his face since his back was facing us. I narrowed my eyes at him, is he hitting on Levy?

"I know what you're thinking. Don't you even dare attack that guy, maybe that's just the push they need."

I glared at Natsu, "Stop reading my mind! Can't the girl have some privacy with her thoughts?"

"I'm sorry," Natsu looked at me with an apologetic gaze before he smirked, "but that's not an option."

I exasperatedly sighed at him. This guy is really getting on my nerves. I want to strangle him! Chop off his limbs! And feed him to the sharks! If it wasn't for the fact that we were currently hiding from Levy and Gajeel then I had already strangled him!

"What's with all this violent thoughts? The image is too cruel... stop!" Natsu faked a scared expression before he started laughing like a maniac.

Feeling annoyed, I took out a comb from my hand bag and threw it on his face, hitting him on his forehead. He winced and groaned as he rubbed the sore spot where the comb made contact with his skull. That stopped him.

"Why the fuck are you so violent? That really hurts..." He muttered as he was still nursing the red spot on his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, "Then stop reading my thoughts!" I yelled at him but it wasn't as loud as I wanted it to be because the music was too loud for me to compete.

He didn't reply, still busy about the new bruise that grew on his face. I huffed and checked back on Levy in case she was being troubled by the guy.

They seem to be getting along well as Levy smiled at him. Then the boy said something that made Levy say something and blush. The boy talked again, this time dragging Levy to the dance floor. Levy shook her head as she tried to tell something that the boy was clearly ignoring.

When they arrived at the heart of the dance floor, I was able to see the man's face. He has a strong jaw, kind green eyes, and a boyish smile that shows the dimple on his cheeks. He looks good.

He said something that made Levy timidly look down on the floor and reply. He chuckled and said something before he took Levy's hand and placed it on his shoulder, he took the other one and held it to the side as he wrapped his arm around Levy's waist, pulling her closer. Then they started swaying from side to side as if the loud, lively, and pumping music was a slow love song.

I looked at them with confusion. What the hell was happening over there? Why the fuck are they doing waltz in a club?

The other people inside the club were thinking the same thing as I found the two waltzing couple attracting attention from the others.

What's going on?

* * *

 **A/N: Ah... I promise to make an explanation about what was happening in this chapter. I just want the whole story to be in Lucy's POV so it resulted to this.**

 **And I had to fill in the lack of conversation with Natsu and Lucy's banters. I hope it was fine, once I start with that kind of conversation, my hand doesn't stop typing so I had to cut it short.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope to see you on the next chapter**.


	6. Chapter 6

I gaped at the two people who were currently slow dancing in the middle of the club, one I was familiar to and the other a complete stranger. They swayed side by side in a gentle rhythm as opposed to the loud and upbeat music from the speakers.

My cheeks burned up in second hand embarrassment that I got just by watching the two, perhaps insane, persons who were lost in their own tiny world.

I wasn't the only one staring at them though, it felt like the entire club was watching them. Well, until they got bored watching the couple-who doesn't seem to want to stop-and resumed their activity before the two stole their attention earlier.

I don't know if I should call this sweet because I am supposed to be matchmaking Levy to a totally different guy but it looks like she found someone else and I could see Levy laughing. For me, if Levy's happy with that person then I'm totally fine with it.

Besides, where the heck is Gajeel anyway?

My eyes scanned the room, squinting to where I last saw Gajeel but the guy was nowhere to be seen and I felt irritated. I specifically told him to stay by Levy's side, and where is he? Hiding in God-knows-where!

I groaned and my eyes settled back to the dancing pair. I guess this is fine, the guy's good looking and friendly, he seems to be a nice person, let's not forget that he cheered Levy up and got her to dance. I approve of him.

"No you do not."

I glared at Natsu who was looking at me disapprovingly. "And why not?"

"May I remind you that Gajeel is Levy's soul mate and that we're here to pair them up together, not to a complete stranger!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "That's bullshit! Look at them, they're dancing and they're happy! Gajeel didn't even bother to say hi or introduce himself to Levy, he left her there!"

I gave Natsu a hard glare and he returned it at me. Before I even knew what was happening we were having a staring contest and none of us seem to be giving up any second, I certainly won't.

"I recommend you check what's happening to your precious blue-haired friend right now, kitty cat." He tilted his head to the side, gesturing for me to look at Levy while maintaining his sights on me.

I hesitated, I didn't really want to be the first to look away but I did. I had no choice, it was Levy we're talking about and she's more important than this petty competition of mine with a petty angel of love.

"I'm offended by your thoughts."

I ignored him and searched for Levy's blue head from the crowd. My hand clenched into a fist and my blood boiled as I watched a horrific scene playing in front of me.

Maybe to other people, they're just a drunk couple waltzing and making out but I know Levy too well to know that she's being forced into this. You can tell it easily by the way she shut her eyes closed, there were tears, and the way the boy was holding her, like she was struggling to get away from his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

She's being harassed.

"That damn boy..." I growled as I rose up to my feet, hand slamming the table in anger. I want to tear his head from his body and pull all his internal organs and feed it to the sharks, then I'll chop off-

I felt a warm calloused and grab ahold of my wrist, "Stop, the gory images are too much."

"Let go of me, Natsu, I'll teach that dude a lesson." I gave Natsu a hard glare but his grab on me only tightened.

"You have to calm down, Levy will be fine." He reassured me. His voice sounds so sure but I can't help but doubt it.

"How can Levy be fine? She's being sexually harassed, Natsu." I reasoned out but he stubbornly kept his grip tight. I forced his hand to pry open but it was no use, it was only making me impatient, "I don't have time for this! Levy needs me!"

"No, she doesn't need you right now, you have to cool your head."

I looked back at my best friend only to see that jerk's hand travelling up her thigh, almost at the hem of her skirt.

I struggled to break free from his grasp again, panic was jumbling up my thoughts and I couldn't even think straight. The frustration was also building up inside of me.

How come I'm so useless when someone I care for needs my help? Why can't I be as strong as any guy so I can break free from Natsu's hold? Why can't I do something? How come I'm so useless?

My eyes blurred from the tears and all I could feel was the stinging sensation I had on my free hand. I blinked the tears away and looked at Natsu, his head tilted to the side by the impact of my palm making contact with his cheek, and the said cheek was turning red, leaving a mark.

I bit the inside of my cheeks, stopping an apology from coming out of my mouth. I won't apologize for slapping him, he deserved it.

I saw his jaw tighten and his eyes found its way back on me with a cold stare that sent shivers down my spine. But despite the fear, I stood firm, staring back at him with determination.

"You want to be of help?" His voice was cold and deep, making me wonder if the warm and playful tone he had always used was just an illusion of mine, "Then please, don't stand in the way of this plan."

"Plan? I don't ca-" I stopped in the middle of my speaking when he suddenly carried me on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" I shrieked as I kept banging on his hard back.

"Shut up! I've had it with your complaints!" He yelled.

I looked back at Levy, the asshole's hand was already inside her skirt and I could see Levy trembling.

"Levy! Levyyy!" I yelled but the music was too loud that it was overpowering my voice. "Damn it, Natsu! I hate you! I hate you!"

He didn't respond and kept walking until we were out of the bar and out on the street. He called out a taxi and purposely threw me inside.

"Let me out! Let me out! I need to save her!" I yelled as I tried to open the taxi's door, the driver warning me not to do that but strangely, the door wouldn't even budge open, and it wasn't even locked.

We came to a stop in front of my apartment and at this point, all the energy I had was already drained from all the shouting and banging and I could say that I'm also emotionally done, all I was doing was sobbing as I chanted Levy's name over and over again.

I thought Natsu would be gentle on me since I was already tired but I was wrong, he pulled me out of the vehicle quite harshly and dragged me up to my room, not caring if I tripped or if I can't keep up with his pace. Not to mention, his grip on me was too tight that it was starting to hurt.

"Don't. Leave."

After he said that, he pushed me inside my dark room and slammed the door shut. I could hear the sound of him locking the door.

I looked around helplessly, squinting through the dark. The moonlight that was entering my bedroom through the window beside my bed caught my attention and I rushed forward, slowly unlocking it but the door strangely wouldn't open.

I recalled that the taxi's door was the same and I got the feeling it was all Natsu's doing. Maybe it had to do something with his magic.

I heaved a sigh as tears started falling again. Levy's in danger and I couldn't do anything, furthermore it was all because of my stupid plan and my stupid belief in Natsu. He only cares about the plan! I shouldn't have trusted him so much! If I knew this would happen then I wouldn't have agreed to this petty deal of him! Who cares if I can't find my soul mate? My best friend is more important than my love life!

That night, I unconsciously fell asleep from all my sobbing.

* * *

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open but I instantly shut it when the bright morning light stung my eyes.

I grabbed at the curtain and pulled it to stop the enormous amount of sunlight from entering my bedroom window. When it was darker, I slowly opened my eyes, feeling how swollen it was from all the crying I did last night.

Last night! Levy!

I searched my bedroom for my phone and I found it under the blanket. I immediately dialed Levy's number and called her.

On the 7th ring, she finally answered and I held my breath.

"Hello? Lu-chan?" Her voice was groggy and I don't know how to react.

"Levy? How was your night?" I asked nervously, hoping that I sounded calm. She must not know I was there.

"Oh..." I waited for any continuation but five minutes has passed and she had not spoken since.

"Levy?" I asked, concern was evident. Did something happen after all?

"O-oh! Sorry Lu-chan, I was spacing out. Can I go there later?"

"Sure!" I immediately answered, wanting to know what happened after we left.

After that, she hung up. I stared at my phone and sighed, praying that somebody stopped that pervert from completely tainting Levy's innocence.

"Luce?" There was a knock on the door.

I held my breath and immediately covered myself with my blanket.

Natsu! I completely forgot! Is he still mad? Is he going to kill me for that slap? What am I supposed to do? Should I run? But where?!

I heard the door creak open and I stiffened, holding my breath and shutting my eyes closed to pretend that I'm asleep.

I felt the blanket got yanked off of me and I faked an irritated moan. I'm asleep, I'm freaking asleep! Go away!

"I know you're awake, Luce, I heard you talking." I felt his warm fingers pry my eyes open and I could clearly see his face only a few inches away from mine.

I slapped his hand away and sat up. "What do you want?" I asked, unintentionally making it sound hostile.

He frowned and heaved a heavy sigh, I forced myself to glare at him, and I'm supposed to be the one who's angry, but why do I have this urge to apologize? Is this one of his works?

"Luce... about last night..." He started.

"What of it?"

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, I knew you cared deeply for Levy and I acted like a jerk. I wasn't angry about the plan, I was angry that you did not trust me enough to listen to my instructions and entrust Levy's safety on me." He looked up at me and I have to look away or I'll be the one to feel guilty due to his expression, "I'm so sorry, Lucy!"

I looked at him, unable to respond. What should I say? Should I stay angry at him? Should I throw him out of the house? Should I yell at him?

I sighed in defeat. How silly of me pretending not to know how to react. The truth is I already knew what I should say, my pride just won't let me.

"Natsu, I'm also sorry, I acted harshly on you. I should've trusted you. Besides, you were the one who protected me when we infiltrated Phantom High when you could've easily left me and saved yourself. It was just because my mind was all jumbled and all I could think about is how to save Levy. I even slapped you, I'm sorry..."

I looked down, feeling guilty from what I've done last night. Damn it, this is way too much for my pride.

I was surprised when I heard him laugh and I looked up. He was shaking and tearing up from laughing.

"That's great! I thought you hated me!" He laughed and I found myself laughing with him too.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Forgive me, I never entered a bar/club before since I'm still underage and this one's just based on what I see in movies and such. Oh well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, took me long enough to write. Natsu's kinda OOC but I need him to be like that so the flow would not be ruined.**

 **Thank you for those who favorited and followed this story, I'm so grateful for that. Someone even added me on their favorite authors' list and I can't believe I'm one of some people's favorite authors here. I'm truly grateful. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu and I had been laughing for minutes. Why? No particular reason. It just felt right to laugh along with him after we reconciled, the tension between us had been lifted and I've been wondering why I felt so relieved.

"I have to go home now. My old man will kill me if I stayed a little more than I should've." Natsu grumbled as he pushed himself up from the side of my bed, getting ready to leave.

"Didn't you leave last night? And old man?" I thought that he already went home last. This was also the first time I heard about Natsu having someone living with him. As far as I knew, Natsu has a place to stay but that's all I had knowledge of, and it's not like I really put effort in getting to know him better. I was a little too obsessed with my task at hand that I seem to ignore everything else, I haven't even had a proper conversation with the others since Natsu came.

"Well, yeah." He replied like staying over in someone else's apartment, moreover a girl's, is the most normal thing to do. "And that old man's my dad, I wonder if he's gone crazy now that I didn't come home last night." He snickered as he imagined the scene.

I was surprised by the new information in front of me, "You have a dad? And what about the other nights you slept here?"

Natsu looked back at me with a expression that could be interpreted as an are-you-stupid face. "Well duh. Of course I have! Who would pay my tuition for school?" Then he paused, "And he grew nuts over that. "

"I work for my expenses!" _And some tricks, if I may add._ "Besides, I thought you were some kind of heavenly being who just borrowed a human body, why do you have a parent?"

"I never said I 'borrowed' this body, I created it." He huffed, "And about the parents thingy, its a bit complicated. Hard to explain."

"Are you taking me for an idiot?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I think I can understand a bit complicated things just fine, I'm not stupid.

"Anyone who believes I have real magic is an idiot." He replied a matter-of-factly, rasing his head up high as he folded his chest.

My jaw dropped, "What do you mean? Everything you said when we met was fake?! Then what about the telephaty..."

"Oh look, an idiot." He slapped a hand over his mouth, holding back a laugh, his shoulders were shaking as he pointed at me. "She actually believed that I was a fake cupid! I'm the real thing, Luce." He cackled and I felt my face burn from the embarrasment.

I grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it with all my might on his face, "Stop messing with my mind!"

He just dodged and laughed as he left my bedroom. I sat a few seconds and heard my apartment door creak open and close. I huffed and immediately went to the bathroom. My hands grabbed the sink and I leaned closer to the mirror.

I stared at it for a while before sighing. What the hell's wrong with me? Why did I let Natsu off the hook that easily like what he did last night was no big deal? I don't even know if Levy's unharmed and I just went off my way forgiving the man who prevented me from saving her.

Was I always this soft?

I shook my head. No. Of course not. If I was this soft before then I would've been stuck all my life on that prison, I would never had the guts to escape, and I would certainly be miserable all my life.

Then why did I forgave Natsu that easily? I need to toughen up once again.

I proceeded with my morning rituals, freshening myself up and cooking myself some breakfast. I wonder what time Levy will arrive?

* * *

It was quarter to nine when I heard a couple of soft knocks on my apartment door. Taking the remote control, I paused the movie I was currently watching and pushed myself up from my place on the couch.

I made my way towards the entrance, opening the door to see who the person was.

"Waaah! Lu-chan!"

I was greeted by a head of blue hair that belonged to a small stature, its arms wrapped around me and pulled me to a hug. It took me a few seconds to recognize that this person who was currently hugging me is Levy.

"Hey Levy, are you okay?" I asked as I looked down on her.

She tensed up and pulled away from me. She looked up and gave me a reassuring smile but I knew something was wrong when her body tensed up earlier.

I invited her in and led her to the living room, pushing the resume button of the remote so she could watch. Then, I left her for a minute to prepare some snacks in the kitchen, grabbing some chips and can of sodas.

When I returned, I saw Levy fidgeting as she stared at the television, I could tell she's distracted and isn't really watching the movie, just staring at it. I really hope she's alright...

"Here." I held out a can of Coke in front of her face, announcing my arrival. She took it and mumbled a 'thanks' while I placed the snack on top of the coffee table before slumping myself next to her on the couch.

"So... how was last night?" I asked nonchalantly as I opened my own can of drink, hiding the fact that I was really curious. "Did you meet up with Gajeel?"

"Y-Yeah... He was scary but..." She mumbled the last part, making me unable to hear it.

"Hm?" I leaned closer to her, ignoring how her gaze were downcast to her drink.

"He-He was n-nice... I guess." She stuttered before taking a big gulp of her drink, her cheeks were tainted pink.

My jaw dropped as I looked at Levy's blushing face. Why is she blushing? I really want to know. "That's great! I'm glad you two got along well. So, how's the club?"

"Well... How should I say this... I was feeling bummed out when you sent me a text that you won't be able to come," I smiled apologetically, "And I felt someone staring at me so I looked around and saw Gajeel sitting on a stool next to me on the counter, I thought he was the one staring so I greeted him but he just grunted and walked off... Then I got into trouble?" She winced at the thought before taking some of the chips I poured in a bowl. I think this was that part where she was being sexually harassed.

I stopped myself from letting out any sign that I knew something. "Trouble? What happened?" I took a chip from the bowl.

"Yeah, there was this guy who introduced himself as Josh," I nodded as I listened intently, "He looked like a nice guy and he asked me to dance with him,

"You know I don't dance, right? So I turned him down but he playfully dragged me all the way to the dance floor, and it forced me to admit that I can only dance waltz because it was taught in school. He laughed but then forced me to do waltz with him and it attracted attention."

I forced a laugh, it was a really funny situation if you don't know what will happen next. "That's ridiculous _and_ embarassing."

"I know! Everyone was staring at us!" She huffed as she covered her face with the throw pillow on the couch.

"What happened next?" I urged for her to continue.

Levy lifted her face from the pillow and cleared her throat, "We were dancing and he leaned closer, whispering how _beautiful_ I was and that's when I noticed he was drunk, I could smell the alcohol from his mouth, and I realized why he was blushing earlier. Then..." She hesitated and I could tell she doesn't want to talk about what happened next due to the grim expression on her face.

I sighed, I knew it was a subject not to be taken lightly, I should've known Levy will have a hard time talking about it. "You know," I placed an arm on her thigh in a comforting gesture, "If you don't want to talk about it then its fine."

Levy looked up at me but then she shook her head, "But I need to tell it to you, Lu-chan, I've decided it myself. Besides, I need to ask you some advice after this."

"If that's what you want." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Then he suddenly kissed me out of nowhere. I wanted to pull away but I can't, he was stronger than me and his grip was rather tight. His hand started roaming my body and it was disgusting! I hated it and I just wanted to get away. He even forced me to open my mouth and his tongue slid in."

I wasn't able to stop myself and hugged her, knowing what really happened rather than just by watching was really painful. I really feel sorry for Levy and I felt guilty, angry and ashamed on myself for putting such a kind person in danger.

"Its alright, Lu-chan," Levy patted my back, "when I was losing all my hope, Gajeel suddenly yanked Josh off me and almost beat him into a pulp. If Mira wasn't there then I swear Josh would've been killed."

I frozed before letting go of her, "Gajeel?" I asked. This must be the part where we already left.

She nodded, "Yeah, he saved me and started dragging me out of the club,"

Sounds awfully similar to my experience.

"I was kind of doubting who he was and what he'll do to me so I struggled to get away from his grasp."

Yep, really similar.

"He kind of got annoyed so pulled my hand and placed his phone on it. I was surprised so I let it go, and the phone crashed on the ground. Did you know, we stared at it for a whole two minutes before I got back into my senses and picked it up?

"Thankfully, there was no damage and I handed it out to him only for him to push it back to me. That's when I noticed what was written on the screen, it was a message from you asking for him to take care of me. That took my doubt away from him.

"Then he called out a taxi and pushed me inside the back seat, rather roughly, may I add." She huffed playfully, "I asked him where we were going but he threatened me to shut my mouth. And when we stopped, we stopped in front of a café called Cellestial. You should try going there, Lu-chan, there are free books you can read while inside and their drinks and sweets are heavenly!"

I coughed, letting her know that she's getting off-track from her story. Although the idea of free books are really inviting, I know my priorities.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly, "So we went inside and he ordered ourselves some hot drinks, though he told me to pay for myself," She grumbled at the thought and I just giggled, sounds like Gajeel, alright. "I was still scarred from what happened, I mean, that was my first kiss. And he somehow noticed something was wrong so he asked me, I told him my problem and he laughed and called me pathetic."

"He did _what_?" I asked, feeling enraged, how can someone worrying about a stolen kiss be called pathetic? More importantly, Levy was harassex, forced into something she didn't want.

Levy ignored me and continued with the story, "He told me that I shouldn't be bothered by such things since he thinks that unless you really think its your first kiss then it really will be. So he told me to not think about it since I was just forced into that kiss and therefor its not counted. I don't know but I felt like a weight was lifted from my chest and I felt better.

"After we ate, he waited with me until I got on a taxi. Apparently, he left his motorcycle at the club and still needs to get it so he let me head home first. And... that's it."

I'll really have to thank Gajeel later for saving my best friend from danger. I really owe him one. And it seems like Natsu was right, I was worrying over nothing and even acted harsh. But on my defense, Levy was someone I cared deeply for and you can't blame me for worrying about her safety.

I think I'll really let Natsu off this time.

"So... you have a knight in shining armor now, eh?" I grinned at her teasingly and she blushed before chucking the throw pillow at me.

"Hey, don't do that! I have a drink on my hand!"

"Then stop teasing me!"

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! An explanation and a bit hint on Natsu's earthly way of living. I'm still plotting this story as a whole since all I have is a rough draft of the entire plot so there will be a lot of nonsense until I fix it. And ever since chapter 4 I've been rewriting the chapters at least twice before uploading it and get this, I'm still not satisfied with it.**

 **SORRY FOR THE ERRORS IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I UPLOADED IT USING MY PHONE BECAUSE** **THE DAMN LAPTOP WON'T WORK FOR ME! *huffs* I'm just irritated.**

 **And I won't be replying on the reviews here anymore. I want to reply to them privately and personally as I had just discovered that I can. I haven't really explored the site that well so I didn't know, I was afraid to click the wrong things and destroy the laptop I'm borrowing for this stories. (I write with my phone and uses the laptop for editing and uploading.) Though guest reviews will be replied here, if there is any. Lol.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you on the next! New characters are going to pop up... I think. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Quick update. Hahaha. Kinda like a filler but eh, this will do. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

I sighed as I took out my indoor shoes from my shoe locker. I've been thinking about my conversation with Natsu yesterday, it reminded me that I need to look for a new part-time job as quickly as possible or else I'll be broke soon.

When I was all done, I proceeded to heading to my classroom. I haven't seen Natsu after he left that morning, no text messages too even though I sent him a message informing him about Levy's condition and the progress of her relationship with Gajeel. I wonder if something happened?

"Yo, Luce!"

My head whipped to the side, halting my movements as I was about to enter the room. There, stood Natsu with the usual grin he was always wearing.

"You didn't show up yeterday." I pointed out, frowning that I was waiting for a reply until eleven o'clock in the evening. Luckily, Levy kept me company and prevented me from becoming bored all day, but she left at six, leaving me alone for the rest of the night.

"Yeah..." He scratched the back of his head, "Y'see, I got grounded...?" He smiled sheepishly.

"You got grounded?" I smirked as I raised an amused eyebrow at him. I think I already know the reason.

We walked all the way to our seat which is on the back of the room. He sat on his seat next to mine and hung his bag on the side of his desk, I did the same.

"Igneel got angry over the fact that I didn't come home _again_ " He emphasized the word and grunted, "By the way, he's inviting you to have dinner with us on Friday." He said it so quickly that it took me a moment to process what he just said.

"What?" I asked, confused as to why I am being invited to dinner by Natsu's father. How did they know me? Unless Natsu started sputtering nonsense to them.

I eyed him suspiciously.

He held both of his hands up in surrender, "I didn't do anything! Swear! He kinda got the wrong idea and wouldn't listen to what I'm saying... Ya get the point."

"Why didn't you just say you were staying over at a male friend's house?" I yelled, feeling irritated by the situation and nervous that I might be in big trouble.

"That's what I told him but apparently, we're so _lucky_ * that the taxi driver was a friend of his and started reporting to him like a good servant!" He rambled on, "And that's why he got the wrong idea!

"Oh Mavis..." I groaned as I massaged my temple. First thing in the morning and I'm already having a headache thanks to Natsu. "Can't you tell him I'm not going to make it?"

"C'mon Luce, I'll be dead if you won't come." He chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his pink locks. "Just come so I can explain everything and you can confirm the truth."

I glared at him. "Fine! But this is all your fault so treat me for dinner later." I pointed a finger at him.

"But aren't you gonna have dinner with my fam on Friday? Doesn't that count?" Natsu whined and pouted, folding his arm across his chest.

"That doesn't count." I huffed in annoyance as I leaned back on my chair, "Besides, I'm always the one treating you to dinner. Isn't it fair to even treat me just once?"

"Okay, okay! Geez, it doesn't matter anyway."

I rolled my eyes at him but still smiled at the thought of a free meal. I'll take this chance since this is the first time Natsu'll treat me to something.

"Then it's all set." I smiled.

* * *

"What do you mean we're not gonna eat here?"

"My friends are inviting me to have lunch with them and you'll come with me." I didn't even bother to look up at him as I rummaged my bag looking for my bento.

"This is the first time I've heard you have other friends besides Levy."

I kicked his sit from underneath, catching him off guard with the situation. He glared at me and threw a dirty gesture using his hand while I slapped it away from my face. "Of course I have other friends! Between the two of us, you're the one with zero friends here." I smirked at him.

"Why you..." He growled.

I ignored his attempt to talk back and took my bento, "Come on, they're waiting for us."

I stood up and walked towards the door, he followed beside me and we both headed for the cafeteria where the others are currently waiting.

When we arrived, I immediately saw the three on our usual lunch table. Its been so long since I had lunch with them and I'm grateful that they still invited me.

"Lu-chan!" Levy waved to us and I waved back before Natsu and I made our way towards the lunch table.

"Hey guys," I greeted as we reached the table, "This is Natsu, he's the transferee in our class. Natsu, this is Erza," I pointed to the woman with scarlet hair, "Cana," I gestured to the brunette who was grinning, "and of course, Levy."

Natsu greeted them and they all greeted him back. I smiled, maybe they'll get along just fine.

"Lucy, its nice that you were able to come." Erza smiled as I sat down next to Levy, Natsu sitting beside me.

Erza is a year older than us which makes her a 2nd year high school student. She's one of the few close friends I have and she's currently the president of the student council which means we don't always see each other due to her busy schedule.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for not joining you to lunch lately, I was kind of... busy." I reasoned out as I opened my bento.

"It's alright. Women have needs and you seem to be enjoying playing around with Mr. Pinky here, just remember to use protection." Cana slurred at the words and laughed.

My face turned red just like Levy's who's now covering her face in embarassment. "Cana!" I yelled but she just shrugged and snickered, flipping her brown hair at me.

How should I describe Cana... Well, she's loud and most of the time she randomly throws dirty jokes if she's given the chance. She's also a bit of an alcoholic and I'm pretty sure ninety percent of the liquid running through her bloodstream is already alcohol. But despite that, she's fun to be around and can be a good friend.

"Cana, please stop with the jokes." Levy pleaded, her face still flushed.

"I agree with Levy, Cana. It's not appropriate to joke around about someone else's sex life, that's a private matter. And are you drunk today too?" Erza narrowed her eyes and Cana just pouted at her before taking a bite at her sandwich

"Erza, you're not really helping." I sighed as I ducked my head in embarassment, even Natsu's strangely quiet.

I just listened as they all chattered away, and I was left listening to them, still not able to talk due to Cana's terrible joke.

 _"What good friends you have."_

My eyes widened and I glanced at Natsu who was already staring at me with a smirk on his face. It's been a while since he used telepathy on me.

 _"Oh shut up, you brat. They're still the best I could ask for as a friend."_ I grumbled a reply, hoping that this telephaty isn't one-sided or else this guy'll annoy me 'til the ends of the earth without having a chance to fight back. I smiled innocently at him, _"Aww... Are you maybe... jealous of my friends?"_

 _"Nah, your friends are weird just like you."_ His smirk grew into grin but I knew he was teasing me with that smile.

I forced my smile to widen despite the urge to pinch and pull both of his cheeks hard. _"Why you... Who're you calling wei-"_

"Now, now, what's with that heated gaze between you two?"

Our mental conversation had been cut off when Cana's teasing voice and slurred words decided to interrupt us. Natsu and I turned our heads to her in sync and her already plastered smirk, widened when we made eye contact with her.

"What? What?" She giggled, "It's lunch! Stop staring and eat your food! Though I think you two are already eating each other up with those flirtatious gaze." She winked and Levy started scolding her about table manners.

I ignored them and started eating my lunch, well, until I saw what Natsu was eating.

"What kind of lunch is that?" I asked him and he stopped in a middle of taking a bite.

"Lunch, duh." He rolled his eyes at me and I frowned. Who eats a bag of chips for lunch?

"Why eat that? That's so unhealthy." I scrunched my nose at him.

"Igneel didn't gave me lunch 'cause I was 'being a bad boy'" He air-quoted, "and with the allowance I have left, this is all I could buy."

"What happened to your allowance?" I asked, curious to why his remaining money can only provide him with one bag of chips.

"I kinda spent it on a new videogame." He admitted sheepishly.

I gave him a disappointed look, "What kind of messed up priority is that? Sheesh, you need to be careful with how you spend your money."

"Yes, mom." He mocked a salute at me before he resumed to consuming his supposed lunch.

"Stop eating that." I slapped his hand away from the bag and took it.

"Then what should I eat? I'm hungry." He glared at me, trying to reach out for the bag but I threw it to Cana's direction and she caught it before discarding it to a nearby trashcan.

I gave Cana a thumbs up and she winked back at me before going back to her sandwich.

"Damn it, Luce! That was the only thing I have left!" He whined but I ignored him.

I got up and asked the cafeteria for some plate and a spoon and fork in which they gave me one. Returning to my sit, I ignored Natsu's curious gaze and started splitting my lunch into two. When I was done, I pushed the plate to Natsu. "Eat up."

"Are you serious?" His face contorted into something I can't read. It can be doubt, worry, or just plain disbelief.

"Well, yeah." I shrugged as I took a bite on the meatballs. "I'm not that hungry anyways."

"Thanks. Who knew you can be generous." He chuckled.

"Hey, I've been feeding you meals and you'll only call me generous now?" I elbowed him but he just stuck his tongue out at me.

I was about to add some insults when my ever so dependable friend, Cana interrupted us once again. "Hey, you two, stop acting lovey-dovey in front of me. Do it in private, please."

"I agree with Cana," Erza piped in, "It's nice to see that you have found yourself a boyfriend now, Lucy, but I wish I don't have to deal with... you know." She gestured it away.

"We're not dating." Natsu and I both replied to their accusation.

"Yeah, sure." Cana rolled her eyes at us.

"Lying is not good, Lucy." Erza gave me a stern look.

I looked around and saw Levy busy with her phone and I just realized how silent she was since earlier, I snuck a glance at the phone and saw Gajeel's name and I got an idea. "Why is it always me? What about Levy? She's so busy texting someone over there." I pointed out.

Levy, hearing her name, immediately shoved her phone back to her skirt's pocket and looked up at us, "Huh?"

"You were texting Gajeel, weren't you?" I smirked teasingly at her.

"Gajeel? Who's that?" Cana asked and eyed Levy suspiciously.

"Erm..." Levy squirmed on her seat, "Just a friend."

"A _guy_ friend." I added.

This time, the two's attention were diverted to Levy and I smiled in satisfaction. They won't be bothering us for a while.

I was almost through with my lunch and Natsu already finished his when Levy successfully found something to divert both girls' attention back to us. "I can't help but notice that Natsu's tie isn't tied properly."

I quickly checked Natsu's uniform tie and it was true. I paled and before I could even give Natsu a warning, Erza already caught up with Natsu.

"Your tie, do it properly." Erza ordered in a calm but stern voice.

"Do it." I whispered to Natsu but he ignored me. Damn it, why is he being stubborn right now of all times!

"What if I don't want to? Besides, I look cool like this." He smirked smugly.

Oh Natsu, if you only knew Erza before. I should've warned you but its too late. I can't save you and you're on your own.

Erza's face darkened and she stood up. Being with Erza for a years, Levy and Cana already backed off and I did too. Even if I only knew Erza for a few months, I already know what she's capable off and I dont want to stand in her way.

"Last warning. Fix that tie. Now." Erza was already cracking her knuckles and I feel nervous for Natsu. Why can't he just listen for once?

"What're ya gonna do if I say no?" Natsu stood up and leaned forward in a teasing manner.

His eyes widened when Erza pulled him by the collar only for his face to meet with her fist. He stumbled back, falling on his butt onto the floor, his hand covering his lower face and when he remove it, blood was dripping out of his nose.

I looked around us when I noticed that the whole cafeteria was silent and I saw everyone already watching the scene in front of them. "Erza, stop! You're attracting attention!" I yelled, trying to stop her from injuring a student.

To my dismay, Erza just shrugged me off, "Fix it."

Knowing Erza wouldn't see me since her back was facing us, I waved to get Natsu's attention. When his eyes flickered to mine, I gesture for him to just do it but he looked away.

He grumbled, "Fine." Before cupping his mouth and nose with his hand once again.

Erza, convinced that Natsu'll do as she says, returned to her seat. Levy and I ran to Natsu's side and helped him up. "We'll go to the infirmary to have your nose cleaned up." I said and Natsu nodded in understanding, not even bothering to talk.

"Sorry, Natsu. I forgot that Erza can be really violent." Levy apologized and Natsu just patted Levy's head with the hand not tainted with blood.

"Well, at least you were able to meet my friends." I giggled, teasing him.

He glared at me, "Yeah, they're really interesting."

* * *

 **A/N: This is just 3/4 of my plan for this chapter and I have to cut it off since its already almost 500 words away from being 3000 words! Its 2,489 without this author's note and my goal is always 2000+. Well, at least you get to meet Lucy's friends with a little hint of NaLu.**

 **There will be a lot of mistakes from here on out because it's official that the laptop is broken (not by me, okay) and I'm unsure to when it will be fixed.**

 **I NEED YOUR ADVICE: Am I going to fast with the development or is it okay? 'Cause I want their feelings to develop slowly... and I'm unsure with the pace I made.**


	9. Chapter 9

I laughed as Natsu and I walked out of the school's infirmary and into the halls, his tie already done properly. He was pulling an intimidating look but with the two rolled up tissues hanging from both his nostrils, rather than looking scary, he just looks like a joke to anyone.

"Would you stop laughing?" He grumbled as he walked alongside me, his hands stuffed on his pockets, "It's not even funny."

"Have you looked at a mirror?" I asked, "It's seriously funny." I took out my phone from my skirt's pocket and tapped on the camera app, focusing it on his face, "Say cheese!"

I immediately took a picture before he could even slap my hand away from his face. Looking at the picture of him frowning with those tissues, I bursted out laughing once more.

"Quit it! Stop making fun of me!" He whined and I just stood on the tip of my toes to ruffle his pink spikes of hair, it was surprisingly soft and fluffy.

He grunted but never complained again. We both walked silently, ready to go back to our room as lunch was about to end.

I was about to slide the door open to our room when I heard a familiar voice called out my name and Natsu visibly flinched from it.

"Lucy!"

I turned around to see Erza walking towards our direction, a small smile on her lips. I gave a sideway glance at Natsu who visibly pailed just by the sight of the redhead.

I gave him a strong pat on the back before I returned my attention at Erza, "Hey, Erza, do you need anything?" I asked with a smile.

"I just forgot to tell you earlier that Lisanna's been missing you and hopes that you could visit her soon."

"Sure, it's been a while since I saw her. I'll visit soon. Thanks, Erza."

"It's nothing." She smiled before she faced Natsu, "I see you've fixed your tie. I'm sorry for my violent ways but this is for your own good too."

Natsu chuckled nervously, "N-No need for apologies. It was my fault anyway."

She smiled and nodded before turning to leave. We watched her back until she turned to a corner.

"Lisanna? Don't tell me you have another 'interesting' friend?" Natsu asked as he pulled the tissues away from his nose.

"Yeah, but she's not like Erza or Cana. You'll get along just fine." He looked at me with disbelief. "Oh come on, I'm serious!"

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes as he threw the tissues away on a nearby garbage can.

I didn't reply and entered the room, Natsu following behind me just as the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

* * *

I walked down the halls of the hospital building, a basket of fruits in hand, and Natsu was following behind me, looking around. Honestly, there's not much to see in this hallway besides white tiles, walls, and a few benches on the side, I don't get why he finds it so interesting... Maybe the people passing by?

I checked every door number, looking for the one where Lisanna was currently staying. Visiting her almost every week before Natsu came barelling into my life, I already know where her room is.

I stopped on a door with its number written on the side of the door frame, '103' it says and below it was the name of the patient currently staying inside the room, 'Lisanna Strauss'.

I knocked twice, before entering the room. The cool air from the airconditioner inside greeted us, and my eyes flickered towards the girl with white hair and blue eyes smiling at us.

"Hi Lisanna, I'm sorry I haven't visited you lately. I was kind of busy." I approached her hospital bed and placed the basket on the table beside her.

"It's alright, Lucy, I understand." She smiled kindly and I can't help but notice her pale skin. Masking the worry I felt, I smiled back at her.

"Well, Lisanna I'd like you to meet Natsu, he's a transferee at Magnolia High, and Natsu, this is my friend, Lisanna."

I watched as Lisanna held out her hand to Natsu, "Hi, nice to meet you, Natsu."

We waited for him to respond and shake her hand but a few seconds passed and we were just enveloped in silence.

"Natsu?" Lisanna called out with worry, I glanced at the man beside me but he was staring off outside the large window in Lisanna's room.

I checked to see what he was staring at but all I saw was the same old tree that had always been situated just outside the window.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I nudged him and that seemed to get him out of his trance.

"Uh-yeah?" He asked, still slightly distracted as he kept glancing at the window. "I'm good, I'm good."

"Lisanna says 'it's nice to meet you'." I said, repeating what Lisanna had just said a little bit earlier.

"Oh, um... Nice to meet you too." He smiled as he shook her hand that was still held out. "I'm sorry but can I... uh-go outside... for a bit?"

Lisanna giggled, "Sure, there's a beautiful garden just outside."

With that, Natsu left the room, leaving Lisanna and I alone. I shook my head, what was happening to him? He's always been weird but this is the first time I've seen him like that.

"Sorry about that," I aplogized, "How are you?"

"I'm doing great," She beamed, a wide smile on her face and I knew she was telling the truth, "the doctor told me that if my condition gets better in a week I might be able to go back to school soon."

"That's great! Everyone's missing you!" I felt relief wash over me with the news. I hope she does come back to school, it just feels different without her, and that's not in a good way.

"I miss everyone too, even the uniform!" She laughed.

We talked a lot for two whole hours before I had to leave. It was now evening and I still have to prepare dinner, Natsu might even be scolded by his father again and I don't want to be the cause of that.

When I got out of the building, I saw Natsu quietly sitting on the side of the stairs outside. He was spacing out and he didn't even notice me stood by his side.

I frowned, what's wrong with him today? "Hey," I nudged him with my foot and he jumped on his seat, immediately looking up at me.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he stood up and dusted the pants of his uniform. He was smiling but something feels different about his smile, it feels like it doesn't quite reached his eyes.

I shrugged it off, "Yeah, and since you accompanied me, free dinner at my house."

I watched as his smile turned into a wide grin. Maybe I was really imagining things earlier, nothing seems wrong with him right now.

"Food! Yes, you're a god, Luce! Let's go! Let's go!" I giggled as he pulled me out on the street, calling a taxi immediately just so we could go home.

* * *

After washing the dishes and the kitchen utensils I used to cook, Natsu bid farewell and went home and I was left alone in my apartment, smiling to myself. Well done, Lucy, you were able to convince him for dish-washing duty. I mentally patted myself on the back before climbing the stairs up to my room.

Entering my room, I took a book from my book shelf and sat on my bed, flipping the pages to where I slid a bookmark a few days ago and started to read.

A few pages later, I heard my phone ring and I immediately took it from my desk, I looked at the caller ID and quickly answered the call.

"Lu-chan! What should I do?" Levy asked, sounding distressed and nervous.

"Levy? What happened?" I was worried, what if its an emergency?

"Gajeel asked me to meet up with him tomorrow! Should I go? Or should I decline the offer?"

I giggled, "Oh Levy, if you enjoy his presence then go but if you don't want to then don't. It's not for me to decide, right? It's you who needs to decide."

I heard her sigh form the other side of the line, "I guess you're right, Lu-chan, I'm just really nervous when he called me. I even hung up on him when he asked me out! I didn't know what to say!"

I laughed, already imagining how enraged Gajeel must've been when she hung up, "Honestly, Levy, don't overthink too much, go with what you wanna do. Besides, going on a date is harmless, I know Gajeel wouldn't do anything to you."

"D-D-Date?! It's a date?!" I winced as I drew back to phone from my hear, did she really have to shout?

"Of course, it's a date." I rolled my eyes at her reaction, "Did you really think it's just 'hanging out with Lu-chan' kind of thing?"

"Uh... Yes...?"

I shook my head, "Seriously, Lev? It's obviously a date."

"I-I'm going on a d-date...?"

"Yes, Levy, you're going on a date. Don't be too nervous and just act like yourself, everything will be fine."

"O-O-Okay..." And then she hung up.

I placed my phone down and looked at it. Will Levy be okay?

* * *

I blinked as I took in Natsu's appearance for a second time. His hair is dishevelled, his eyes looked tired with dark bags under them, his uniform is wrinkled, and his tie was loosely done.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked as I stepped out of my apartment before securing the lock.

"Gajeel." He growled as we walked side by side to Magnolia High.

"Gajeel?" I raised an eyebrow. How did Gajeel became the reason for Natsu's dishevelled appearance.

"Yeah, the bastard called and complained about Levy hanging up on him. And when I thought it was over, he called again just to tell me he got a date with her. You know what?," He slung his arm over my shoulder, "I fucking had to stay up all night just to plan his stupid date with Levy. It was supposed to be hella easy if he wasn't complaining and worrying about every single detail on the fucking plan!" He rambled on like a drunk person, his free hand gestured here and there as he told me what happened last night to him.

Well, I have to thank Mavis that Levy didn't kept me up all night with her problems on her date.

"Natsu, keep it down." I whisper-shouted when I caught some people looking weirdly at us.

"Sorry, Luce, the lack of sleep is getting to me." He leaned against me and I, not expecting his sudden movement, stumbled but immediately caught myself.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I yelled as I struggled to pushed him up. This boy is so heavy!

"Hn? What?" He asked, half-awake.

"I think you should sit down for a bit." I looked around the street for any place where we can sit and I found a family diner.

We entered the store and I plopped Natsu down on a seat, picking the table near the window. I sighed in relief as I felt lighter from abandoning his heavy body.

I immediately took a seat across him and watched as his upper body wobbled from the lack of support, his face came smashing down on the table. I winced and waited for any reaction from him but after a few seconds, all I heard was him snoring.

I sighed as I stood up once again, walking to his side. I gently supported him and adjusted his position just so he was leaning against his seat. With this, he'll be more comfortable than when his face burried on a hard surface.

I took his tie and knotted it properly just so he wouldn't get another beating from Erza and when I looked up, his face was mere inches away from mine. I stared at him for a whole minute before an idea popped up on my mind. I grinned.

"Natsu, wake up." I shook his shoulder, ignoring the weird look the waitress was giving us as she placed our orders. I just grinned up at her before reverting my attention back to the sleeping male.

Y'see, I moved to the seat beside him for easy access for my plan. I don't think he'll find it weird or anything, since who'll find sitting next to a friend weird? Right?

I elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to snap his eyes open as he groaned in pain. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Just drink the coffee so you'll stay alert for a while." I slid the cup of caffeine in front of him.

"Where are we? And I don't remember ordering anything." He mumbled but still took the hot beverage.

"You fell asleep on the side walk, you idiot. I have to carry you all the way here just so you wouldn't squish me to death." I rolled my eyes at him and took milkshake I ordered.

"Thanks," He mumbled, "What time is it?"

"We're already late for our first class. Just take your time, its just one day anyway. Make sure you're fully awake before we head out."

"Mm..." He nodded as he took a sip on his beverage while I just stared at my drink.

We just sat there, minding our own business, him drinking his coffee while I played with my phone while drinking my milkshake. It was a comfortable silence and we both took our time, we're already late anyway.

I almost jumped in surprise when a bright light flashed on us and a familiar voice cursed, "Fuck, I forgot the flash."

Our heads snapped outside the window and I immediately recognized the person holding her phone up at us.

"Cana?" I raised an eyebrow. What is she doing here?

She waved a hand before entering the diner and plopping on the seat across from ours. "Yo!" She held a lopsided grin as she took my drink away from me, taking the straw out and chugging the whole thing.

"Hey! I paid for that!" I huffed, "What are you doing here, Cana?"

"What? I'm unwanted?" She leaned back on her seat, "I was on my way to school when I saw you two from outside. Seriously, who goes on an early date on a school day? And what the hell happened to Natsu?"

"We're not on a date." I scowled at her, "Natsu here just wasn't feeling well so we stopped by for a minute. And oh, don't tell him." She winked.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow, "So you two walk to school together?" A suggestive smirk formed on her lips.

"Yes-No...Y-Why does it matter anyway?" I grumbled.

"'Cause Pinky over there just fell asleep on his cup?" She raised an amused eyebrow.

My head whipped to my side only to see Natsu sleeping once again, his nose burried on his cup. I sighed dramatically as I ordered for a glass of cold water.

The waiter immediately took care of my order and handed me the glass. Cana was watching by the side, already figured out what I was about to do.

I took the warm cup away from him carefully, not wanting to disturb his sleep. I took two ice cubes from the water I just ordered, pulled his collar from the back, and dropped the ice before I retreaded back to my seat.

I watched as Natsu's eyes snapped open, his back straightened in a snap, and he stood up. He screamed, jumped, wiggled, and clawed at his back.

"What the hell! Who put an ice on my back?!" He roared as he took his tie off and started unbottoning his shirt.

My eyes widened, "Natsu, what the fuck are you doing?! Put that back on!" I covered my eyes and I could here Cana laughing her ass off at the scene.

"What do you think I'm doing! I'm removing the ice!" He yelled back.

"Then don't strip!"

"There were two?!"

"Just put your shirt back on, you dumbass!"

I was too focused on Natsu stripping in front of us that I forgot we were in public and catching too much attention. I didn't even comprehend everything that happened but what I knew was we were thrown out of the diner for all the ruckus we've made.

"That was hilarious!" Cana bursted out laughing once again.

"No it wasn't!" Natsu yelled as he fixed his shirt, finally wearing it.

"Yes it was! It was funnier than your face!" Cana pointed a finger at him.

"What's wrong with my face? Wanna fight?"

"Guys..." I sighed, already exhausted from all the yelling that happened earlier. I think we're even banned from the diner now.

"Sheesh, look into a mirror, dumbass." Cana rolled her eyes.

Natsu immediately took his phone out and checked his face through the front cam. "Who doodled all over my face?!" He roared.

"The blonde." Cana leaned towards him and whispered though it was still loud enough for me to hear, she was snickering as she pulled back, her eyes on me.

"Lucyyy! My hair's not pink! It's salmon!"

"That's what you're angry about?!"

* * *

 **A/N: The part with Cana wasn't even in my plan. Uggh.**

 **Well, there you go! Lisanna's officialy in the story. Next up: Dinner with the Dragneel Family! I seriously don't know how I'll write that.**


	10. Chapter 10

The days passed with Natsu soon being an additional member to our lunch table. It was fun and I was somehow relieved that he could fit in well with us.

Although he seemed traumatized due to the tie incident with Erza, the two of them get along well like a mother and son, a 'rebellious son' to be exact , then there's Cana who doesn't really care that much about having a new friend, the two talks like they've known each other for years. She occassionally invites Natsu to be her drinking buddy though Natsu always declines the offer, but he'll once in a while drink with her and goes along with her antics.

I also found a time to visit Lisanna every day once classes are over. She was absolutely happy to find visitors, Natsu was spacing out from time to time but he and Lisanna had became friends almost instantly.

"Yo, Luce, you ready?" A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts, "You don't have to dress up too much ya know? It's not like you'll have to impress them."

"I already know that, Natsu," I rolled my eyes at the door, "I'm always this 'slow', as you so fondly put it." I huffed in annoyance as I stared at my reflection through the mirror once again.

"Oh c'mon! You look great whatever you wear, Luce, now get out of there!" He whined as he banged my bedroom door multiple times.

"Sheesh! I'm going out so stop!" I groaned as I took my pouch with me, my wallet and phone inside.

I unlocked the door and yanked it open. Natsu, who must've been leaning against the door, stumbled inside. I moved to the side to avoid getting caught up with him.

"Fucking hell!" He yelped as he came tumbling down backwards, his arms flailed around, a failing attempt to regain his composure.

His hand somehow caught my shirt and I let out a scream as I got pulled down with him. Luckily, I was able to latch my hands on both sides of the door frame and I avoided falling on top of Natsu.

"Let go of my shirt." I struggled to keep my ground as he was still gripping my shirt tight like it was a lifeline, his face a few inches away from mine.

"But Luce, I'll fall." He whined, still not letting go on my shirt. I felt like my arms will give in to me any second now because let's face it, Natsu's twice my weight and I'm not that strong to support the two of us.

"Mavis, Natsu! That won't hurt! Just let go or I won't be able to hold on much longer." I groaned, feeling my arms ready to give out.

"Then there's no choice but to fall with me." He stuck his tongue out like a kid.

My arms quivered, not being able to support our weight anymore. And just like that, I closed my eyes and fell with him.

Thud.

I felt warmth radiating off from underneath and I slowly opened an eye just to see Natsu staring at me. I immediately pushed myself up and dusted myself, ignoring how unusually high his body temperature is from the average and how toned his chest was.

"See? It wasn't so bad, right?" He lazily grinned as he stood up, dusting imaginary dirt from his clothes.

"Really mature, Natsu," I replied back sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "Did you really have to pull me with you?"

"Oh c'mon, Luce, I was there to catch you, right?" He laughed as he slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I sighed as we walked out of my apartment, locking the door before we started heading out to his place.

As we walked in silence, I looked up at the starry sky, naming all the constellations I could find. "Do I really have to go?" I asked quietly.

"You don't plan on ditching me, are you?" I looked away from the night sky and instead glanced at Natsu who was narrowing his eyes at me.

I chuckled, "Of course not, I'm just asking."

"Oh."

Silence found its way back to us again, and it wasn't the awkward kind of silence. It was rather comfortable and I would much preffered it this way than when we're always bickering.

We made it all the way to their house, it wasn't really a long walk, and now I know why Natsu's having no problem on his daily 'visits' to my apartment.

How should I describe their home? It was rather large but not as large as the manor back at the Heartfilia Estate. It has two floors with white walls and a blue roof. There's a large garden in the front yard, though I can't see that well due to the lack of lighting, and a balcony in front of the house. It had a warm and welcoming atmosphere and I was certainly drawn towards it, wanting to explore the insides of the house. I want a home just like this one.

"You look quite excited." Natsu chuckled.

"Well, free dinner sounds appealing, isn't it?" I said, covering up the fact that I fell in love with his home with just one look from outside.

"Then let's go! I'm starving!" He grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me to the doorstep of his home.

He slammed the door open and I winced at the reckless attitude. "I'm back!" He roared as he pulled me inside, kicking the door with his foot to close it.

I looked around, cream-colored walls with a few paintings hung on the walls. A flat screen television, a coffee table, beige-colored sofa, a bookshelf, and some housplants created a really nice atmosphere. It was even more warm-looking inside than the outside.

"Natsu-nii!" A head popped up from the door at the side. It was a girl with dark blue hair and round chocolate eyes. "Everyone's already at the table! Come, come!" The girl disappeared on the other side of the door again.

"That was Wendy, my sister." He said as we walked slowly towards what I think is the dining room, taking our time.

"You have a sister?" I asked, when did Natsu had a sister? Then again, he never really mentioned that he has a family before.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged and we both entered the room.

There was a large, wooden, rectangular table, with six chairs, the four already occupied.

"Gajeel?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu roared as he spotted the dark-haired male, sitting comfortably on a seat next to Wendy.

"Oh? So you're the 'idiotic son'?" Gajeel smirked, then his eyes flickered to mine and he gave me a nod.

"Idiotic son?" Natsu repeated, "Igneel! What have you been telling to metal face, huh?!"

An older man with brilliant red hair who was sitting at the end of the table, chuckled at this, "Nothing that concerns you, boy." He waved it off. I assumed he was Igneel since he did react when Natsu called out to his father.

"You told Gajeel I was your 'idiotic son'! How does that not concern me?!"

A lot of bickering ensued between the two, Gajeel joining once in a while to add an insult that Igneel apparently told him, making Natsu more annoyed. Wendy was on the sidelines, fretting and trying desperately to get the boys to quiet down.

"Now, now, boys. Is this the proper way to greet a guest?" A woman with pale blue hair and kind blue eyes arrived from another door, carrying a bowl of soup with her.

The woman placed the bowl on the table and approached me, she gave me a kiss on both cheeks. "Hi, you must be Lucy, right? I'm Grandine, Natsu and Wendy's mom. I'm sorry about them, they're always this loud." She sighed.

I giggled, "It's fine, it's rather fun to watch. I could see that you're really close to each other."

She smiled warmly, her eyes softened, "Yes we are. Now come have a seat, dinner will be starting soon." She led me to the side of the table with two empty seats.

She, then, approached the three yelling males, scolded them. I watched as Grandine dragged Natsu by the ear, and told him to seat next to me. She even scolded him for leaving me standing alone by the doorway just so he could cause another ruckus inside the house.

Natsu pouted the whole time and I giggled at this. Oh how it would feel good to have a family like theirs...

I shook my head. This isn't the time to be wishing for impossible things. Remember, Lucy, you're here because they misinterpreted your relationship with Natsu! Now focus!

Grandine took a seat on the other end of the table, across from Igneel, and we started eating dinner. Grandine and Wendy having a little chat, the boys wolfing down their meal, and I just observed them.

"So, I'm surprised Natsu and Gajeel already knew each other," Igneel started, looking at the two, "I'm sure I haven't introduced your cousin to you, right, Natsu?"

Natsu choked on his food and immediately snatched his glass of water from the table and drank from it while I rubbed the his back, patting it lightly a few times. When he was fine, he set the glass down and wiped his lips with his forearm, "What do you mean cousin?!" He bellowed.

Igneel sighed and faced Gajeel, "Y'see what I mean? Really idiotic, don't even know what a cousin is." He shook his head in mock disappointment and Gajeel only snickered.

"Oii! I know what a cousin is! What I meant was how did this guy became my cousin!" He growled, pointing his fork at Gajeel who scowled at him.

"Well, his father, Metallicana, and I are brothers so its natural that you two are cousins." Igneel shrugged.

"Then why haven't I heard about 'em before?!" I sighed, how can Natsu be so loud when the person he's taking to is just in the same room as him?

"That's because we've lost connection with them for years and we don't know their whereabouts. We've recently just kept in touch. Sadly, Metallicana can't come for dinner due to work." He sighed, clearly disappointed that he wasn't able to talk with his brother.

I watched in silence as Natsu slumped on his seat, glaring at Gajeel, "I can't believe you're my cousin."

"Well I can't believe I'm so unlucky to have you as my cousin." Gajeel snapped back, giving Natsu a hard glare.

"Oh, you lookin' for a fight, ya metal head?" Natsu asked, leaning over the table as he gazed menacingly at the dark-haired teen.

"Natsu," Igneel warned, "don't start another fight. Don't you ever think I'd forget the other reason for this dinner." He eyed Natsu sharply, the boy beside me sinking back to his seat.

"Now that the subject's been opened up," Igneel straightened from his seat and I felt myself tense up while Natsu seemed to shrink back more from his father's gaze, "Where were you two last Saturday night?"

"Nothing!" Natsu spoke up, "I"ve been telling you this for a week!" He sighed exhasperated.

"So that's why you two weren't able to attend our meet up." Gajeel piped in and Natsu scowled at him.

"I'm not convinced," Igneel turned away from Natsu and his eyes landed on me, I held my breath, "Hello, Lucy. I'm Igneel, Natsu's father. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier, as you can see I was preoccupied with these too knuckleheads. I just wanna know the truth. I assume you know what we're talking about?"

I nodded, "Um... Yes. We didn't do anything, sir. We were about to meet up with Gajeel and the others but I didn't feel well so Natsu offered to take me home." That was half the truth so I could say I wasn't exactly lying at them.

"Oh." Igneel nodded, it seems like he finally believe us. Well, hopefully he did. "I guess Natsu's still a kid to do that kind of thing." He shrugged.

"Hey! I'm 18!" Natsu yelled from his seat.

"Just remember the consequences. And oh, use protection." Igneel winked and laughed out loud. Grandine scolded him while covering Wendy's ears. Somehow, this reminds me of some people.

"Mom, I know what that means already. I'm in middle school." Wendy huffed but didn't move on her seat.

My face heated up and Natsu stuttered his reply, I can't even understand a word he's saying and I didn't bother to understand it.

The dinner ended fine. The table was loud with Gajeel, Natsu, and Igneel yelling to each other and joking around but I found it fun and entertaining. I even got to chat with Grandine and Wendy, they're both kind and gentle, and we get along just fine.

I stood up and started collecting all the plates. I wanted to help even just a little, I hate feeling useless as I watch everyone do something while I just sit down and watch them.

"You don't have to help, y'know. You're a guest so just relax." Natsu said, wiping the table with a cloth.

"It's fine, I want to help." I took the last plate off the table and went to the sink where Grandine is currently busy washing the kitchen utensils.

"Oh my, just place that over there, I'll be the one to clean that. You're a guest so you don't need to help us with the chores." Grandine smiled kindly.

I placed the plates on the side of the sink, "It's okay. I don't really mind helping." I smiled.

She shook her head but a smile was still plastered on her face, "Thanks, dear, but we're really fine on our own. You should go watch some show on television."  
Knowing there was no point in insisting, I smiled and nodded, "Okay, thank you."

I made my way towards their living room just to find Gajeel slumped on the couch, staring at the television. I stood at the side, not knowing where I should sit. I'm not exactly sure if Gajeel and I are truly friends to share a couch with.

He seemed to notice me and so he glanced on my direction, "Y'know, you could sit here if ya like to. I won't kill you or anything." He grumbled.

I relaxed, I guess we are now buddies so might as well sit down. I strode across the room and sat on the other emd of the couch, minding his personal space.

We stayed there for a while, watching some action film Gajeel was watching before I entered the room. After a few minutes, Natsu walked in and sat on the space between Gajeel and I. Another couple minutes and Gajeel stood up and transferred on the floor, complaining about how Natsu's fat butt occupied most of the couch.

In the middle of the film, all the people inside the house joined us in the living room and I don't know why but I got bored with the film and stared drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally got that done! I was busy for a week and didn't have the chance to finish this.**

 **My one-shot's having mixed reviews. Lol. And I got a hate mail so that threw me off of writing for a while. But who cares? I already have too much to worry about with my life and I don't have time for people threatening to kill me just because I'm writing.**

 **The thing I'm thankful about negative comments (not constructive criticism) is that even if it hurts my heart (mostly my neck for some unknown reason), it makes me a bit stronger to accept other people's opinions. Because let's face it, no matter what we do to please everyone, there will always be people who'll try to bring you down, that's reality. So the lesson is, do things not to impress others but do it because you want to.**

 **Well, let's stop this before it turns to a full-on attack message to whomever sent that thing to me. Hahaha.**

 **Next up: Baking with Wendy and Natsu. (Another thing I'll have a hard time with. I just love challenging myself.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: A really long chapter to announce that I won't set a limit to the number of words on my works except for the minimum 2k+ ;)**

* * *

My mind swam back to conciousness as I let myself get dragged out of my sleeping state. I still want to go back to sleep but my mind seemed to be determined to get me out of bed, the noise of heavy, hurried footsteps and rattling outside my door did not help in any way for me to sleep peacefully.

I groaned as I slowly sat up from my position, yawning and rubbing my eyes. When I opened them, I was greeted with cream-colored walls instead of the supposed pink ones. I looked around, taking in my surroundings and that's when I realized this wasn't my room.

Where am I?

I tried to think back on the events that transpired over the night before I entered dream land. When I remembered everything clearly except for the part where my memories are cut off when we were in the living room, I had concluded that I fell asleep.

I ran a hand through my face in embarassment, mentally scolding myself for falling asleep in front of the whole Dragneel family. How embarassing and stupid. Is Natsu's stupidity infectious? I better ask him later.

I swung my legs towards the edge of the bed, letting it dangle a few inches away from the wooden floorboards before hopping off. I strolled towards the corner of the room where a cabinet with a mirror attached on its door stood. I examined myself first, making sure that I look presentable enough to exit the room.

That's when I noticed my outfit.

I wasn't in my shirt and shorts anymore. I was now in a silky blue nightgown that stopped on my knees, its straps half an inch thin in width. Who changed my clothings?

Deciding I have to ask them for some explanation, I exited the room and I was greeted with a long hallway, doors on each wall that faced each other in a symmetrical way. At the far end, I could make out the stairs, but before I could even take a step forward, a pink blur sprinted towards the stairs from an open door. The person stopped in front of the stairs, turning his head at me and smiled, "G'morning Luce! Gotta go!" Natsu grinned before sprinting down. He didn't even let me talk.

I followed him but in a much calmer manner. The stairs was sandwhiched in betweed two walls but it wasn't narrow, when I reached the bottom, I quickly saw the living room situated on the left. Hm, maybe that's why I never noticed the stairs before.

The room was empty but I heard the sound of plates and kitchen utensils so I figured that they must be in the dining room. Walking over to them, my suspicions we're held correct, sitting and wolfing down on stack of pancakes was Natsu while Wendy placed another plate of pancakes on the table, an apron tied around her body.

"Ah, Lucy-nee, good morning," She smiled, last night while we we're chatting, Wendy asked if she could call me 'Lucy-nee' and I immediately agreed due to her cuteness. I don't mind it though, I always wanted a sister. "Breakfast's ready so please have a seat and eat."

"Thank you, but have you eaten?" I asked as I took a seat across Natsu, taking extra caution since Natsu eats like a mess.

"Not yet," She shook her head, "though I'll join you later as soon as I finish cooking the rest of the meal." She smiled before retreating back to the kitchen.

"Wendy's such a good girl," I smiled as I forked out a small piece of the pancake. "Nothing like her brother over here." I mumbled the last part.

"I heard that." Natsu glared at me but it was hard to take him seriously as crumbs were on his cheeks. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

After a few minutes, Wendy came back with her own plate of pancakes and sat next to her brother, seemingly not minding the mess Natsu was effortlessly making.

"Where's Igneel and Grandine?" I asked when I noticed the two adults were nowhere in sight. I didn't bother questioning about Gajeel since I had already assumed he already left early in the morning before my wake.

"Dher ohng ger yosal satohde det." Natsu spoke with his mouth stuffed with the poor, unfortunate pancakes.

I paused for a while, squinting as I tried to make sense of his words. "What is he saying?" I asked finally giving up.

"They're on their usual Saturday date." Wendy translated Natsu's incomprehensible words which greatly amused me. "You see, this is like a practice for them so they won't fall apart like um... usual couples, they've been doing it for as long as I remember. It's romantic, isn't it?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling.

"It sure is." I said, having a new-found respect for the elderly couple and their effort to preserve their relationship until the end, something I would like to experience someday too. "By the way, where's my clothes? I woke up in this nightgown."

"Ah ded." Natsu raised his hand, his mouth still full. Do he even have manners at all? I think not.

"I seriously can't understand a word you're saying. Could you please talk when you're mouth isn't clogged with food?" I huffed and turned to Wendy, hoping she could translate whatever the dumbass over here's talking about.

Wendy was about to talk when Natsu cleared his throat and spoke once again, "I did, I changed your clothes." He smiled at me innocently.

"You did what?!" I asked, dumbfounded. How can he say that without any shame or hesitance? And how dare he smile at me like that when what he just admitted doing was something highly inappropriate! "Y-you..." I couldn't even form a sentence from too much shock so I grabbed my fork, ready to stab him anywhere I could. And right now, I could see his hand so close and tempting.

"C-Calm down, Lucy-nee! Nii-chan's just fooling around! I was the one who changed you into that night gown!" Wendy yelled, eyes closed as she prepared for my stab on Natsu's poor, unsuspecting hand.

I froze and registered what she had just said on my mind. Finally understanding, I stabbed the fork just a few inches away from Natsu's hand before slumping back on my seat. "Sheesh, that wasn't a nice joke."

"Y-yeah... Sorry, L-Luce..." Natsu stuttered and his fave was visibly pale as he stared at his hand and the dent I made on the table with my fork.

Feeling satisfied with my work, I just gave him a smile and resumed to consuming my breakfast.

After we were done eating, Natsu took all the plates and carried it all the way to the kitchen while Wendy will be the one to wash them. Feeling bored, I went over to the sink and insisted that I should help out too. Wendy, being the kind person who could never seem to say no, finally allowed me to help her after a few minutes of persuation.

"Lucy-nee, can I ask you for help?" Wendy asked as we were washing the kitchen utensils.

"Hm?" I didn't looked up but smiled, "Sure thing, what is it?" I asked. I was happy that Wendy went to me for help, maybe I'm not that useless as I think I am.

"I want to try baking a cupcakes but I'm still not that good with baking. I wanted to know if you can help me..." She said quietly, as if she's embarrassed to admit.

"Cupcakes are a good idea! Sure, I'll help you today. Do you have the ingridients?"

"I think so."

"We'll start right after this." I smiled at her and we worked faster to finish the dishes. I'll have to take a bath first too.

* * *

"Lucy-nee, I've already heated the oven up and placed the paper liners on the muffin pan." Wendy called out and joined me at the island in the middle of their kitchen.

"Good job, Wendy." I smiled at her and gave her a pat on the head, she giggled in return. "Could you sift together these ingridients while I do the egg white mixture?" I asked, while I prepared the ingridients.

"Okay!" She nodded and scurried off to get a sifter.

"Oh, and use a large bowl for it!" I added.  
"Hai!"

After a couple minutes, she came back with the sifter and bowl, and started sifting the powdered ingridients together while I whisked the egg whites with oil and vanilla.

We were busy with our own individual bowls when Natsu decided it's time to disturb us. And here I was actually thankful he wasn't here to bother us...

"Yo guys! What'cha doin'?" He asked as he leaned on the island, watching the two of us.

"We're baking, Natsu-nii. Do you need anything?" Wendy asked, not looking away from the large glass bowl.

"Nothing." He shrugged, "Can I help?"

"Natsu, we've got this. And let me remind you that you just made a mess during our Home Economics." I said and Wendy giggled, nodding her head as if she already knew that something like that would happen. Well, maybe she did, seeing that they're siblings and they live under the same roof.

"But I'd do it properly this time! I'll even be the one to clean up the mess if I cause any!" He pleaded.

I stopped whisking and gave him a plain look, "What's the catch?"

"I'm just so booored!" He whined and shoved his face on the counter.

"You burned an egg the last time you cooked, and don't get me started on baking, you put in too much salt on our cake mixture mistaking it for sugar." I rolled my eyes, already forming a mental list of the many failures of Natsu Dragneel when it comes to cooking.

"But salt and sugar looks exactly alike! You can't blame me for mixing 'em up!" He grumbled, pouting as he did so.

"The thing is, this cupcakes are important to Wendy so I can't allow you to ruin them." I pointed out as I started whisking the mixture once again.

"Why? You're just gonna eat it anyway. It's not like she's gonna give it to someone." He mumbled.

I saw Wendy stiffen up from the corner of my eye and I could see a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Natsu immediately sat straight. "You're gonna give it to someone? Who? Is it Romeo?"

Wendy's face got even redder by the mention of that boy's name and I gave her a sympathetic gaze. I shook my head and turned to Natsu, "You're already becoming a bother, get out of the kitchen please." I said as I went to his side and started pushing him away.

"Hey! You can't tell me what to do! This is my house!" He yelled as I was finally able to push him outside the kitchen. Grabbing a hold of the door, I slammed it shut and quickly locked the door.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled from the other side but I ignored it and went back to my place.

"Are you done?" I asked Wendy, she nodded. "Great! Now pour the egg white mixture and stir it until moistened. When you're done, fold in the chocolate and pour the batter on the muffin cups. I'll be the one doing the icing." She nodded enthusiastically and started on mixing the batter.

I took an electric mixer and started on the icing. Smiling at how Wendy is so cooperative and does things correct and neatly. I'm enjoying baking with her.

A jingle of keys we're heard and the door slammed open, revealing Natsu with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Natsu!" I turned the electric mixer off and yelled at him.

He raised both his hands up, "I just wanna bake too. But don't worry, I'm gonna make my own cupcakes."

I stopped, "What...?" Him? Baking?

"Yeah, I'm gonna make choco and peanut butter cupcakes." He said proudly at the idea.

"Do you even know how to bake?" I asked, unsure if it's safe to let him here inside the kitchen. Who knows, maybe he's capable of setting the whole house on fire.

He took his phone out and showed me something on the screen, "I have a recipe to follow. It'll be a whole lot easier." He grinned.

"Natsu, you don't know how to follow instructions. You failed a math quiz just because didn't graph your answer when it clearly says that you had to... Well, that's half the reason, the other half is just that you're a complete idiot."

"Hey, that's rude! But I promise I'll do things properly this time! Just please! I'm so bored!" He pleaded and I paused to weigh down my options.

If I didn't allow him, he might to something that will ruin everything we've worked for and the person who will be most affected is Wendy. And if I do let him do what he wants in the kitchen, it will be either the house will be caught on fire or the kitchen will look like a war zone. Hmm... the latter could work if we lay down some rules for safety purposes.

Making my decision, I sighed in defeat. "Fine," his eyes lit up, "but there have to be some rules."

He nodded enthusiastically, "Go on." He said, urging for me so that he could get started with baking. How did I know? He's been rocking back and forth with the ball of his feet like an excited child.

"Okay, first," I paused and thought about it, "Wendy and I will be the only one who's allowed to touch the oven."

"Whaaat? Then how will I bake my little baby cupcakes?" He deflated, looking like he'all cry anytime soon.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Little baby cupcakes?" I tried not to laugh and having a hard time, a crooked smile was left on my face.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it? I'm gonna put my heart and soul to it, and take care of 'em, and keep 'em warm and safe." He said, folding his arms like he was carrying a baby.

I snorted, "Yeah, yeah. That aside, you'll still be able to bake your 'little baby cupcakes', I'll just be the one to heat up the oven because who knows what would happen if you ever get the chance to lay your hands on an oven."

"Well as long as I'll be the one to make the cupcakes then it's fine by me." He nodded in approval.

"Second, you will not make any unnecessary mess. If you do, you'll be the one to clean _everything,_ and when I say everything, I mean including Wendy and I's mess."

"Hey, that's kinda unfair, don't ya think?" He pouted.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to, the exit is over there." I gestured to the door.

He hesitated but sighed in defeat, "Fine. Now, can I bake? My choco and peanut butter cupcakes are waiting for me."

"Okay!" I smiled and went back to Wendy who was already done with mixing the batter and had already placed the cupcakes on the oven. I went back to working with the icing, beating with different speed every time I add another mixture to the bowl.

We worked diligently, Wendy and I decorating our cupcakes the way we want it to be using the icing in the pastry bags, I made mine look like ladybugs and it's really cute.

Once we we're done, Wendy packed her cupcakes in a box while I shared mine with her to eat. It was delicious and we left Natsu all by his own to make his batter. When he was done, he called me out so that I could place his cupcakes in the oven before leaving him once again to spend my time with Wendy in the living room.

"You're parents' still not home yet." I said as we watched Mulan, Wendy's movie choice.

"They must be enjoying their date." She mumbled as she took a bite on the cupcake. "This is really delicious."

"Of course it is, you worked hard for it." I giggled and patted her head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Well I couldn't have done it without you, Lucy-nee, thank you." She smiled and I had this urge to hug her, such an adorable and sweet girl.

"Romeo-kun would be so happy with those cupcakes." I giggled when I saw her blush.

"H-he's just a friend! And t-these are thank you gifts for helping me all the time..." she mumbled, seemingly getting more embarrassed as she talked longer.

"You're so cute!" I wasn't able to stop myself and engulfed her in a tight hug. I gave her a squeeze before I let go. "By the way, Wendy, there's still a batch of cupcakes left from me so you could have it, share it with everyone, okay?"

"You won't eat it?"

"Nah, I'm good. If you don't want it then give it to Natsu, you're brother has a big appetite. He'll finish it." She giggled.

"Yo! I'm finished with my cupcakes!" The kitchen door slammed open with Natsu balancing a plate with three cupcakes on his hand. He walked all the way to the sofa and plopped down next to me. Handing me a cupcake with a pink paper liner while he handed Wendy the one with the sky blue paper liner.

I inspected the cupcake, eyeing it carefully and sniffing it, "Wow, Natsu! This actually looks... edible." I admitted, surprised at how well the cupcakes turned out despite how I thought it would end up.

"Of course it would! I baked those!" Natsu held his chin up with pride, patting himself.

"Since you've given me yours, you can have some of the cupcakes I gave to Wendy, it's for the whole family so..." I shrugged.

"Thanks!"

"This is pretty good." Wendy said as she took another bite on her brother's cupcake. "You even put a peanut butter filling in it."

"I guess I also have to try." I shrugged as I took a bite on my cupcake, the taste of chocolate and peanut butter was there, I nodded and took another bite, wanting to taste the filling, "Wow, Natsu, it does taste..."

I paused and my eyes widened in shock, I looked at Natsu who was smirking at me like he had just won. "H-hot..." I mumbled as I felt the hotness and that spicy, burning feeling took over.

"Hah? Can't hear ya." Natsu moved closer, cupping his ear as if to hear me louder.

I stood up, my eyes watering and my face heating up, I looked at the half-eaten cupcake in my hand and saw chilli peppers on the middle. "H-Hot... Hot! HOT! What the hel?!" I shrieked before I ran to the kitchen, spitting out the remaining cupcake in my mouth then turned the faucet on, gargling to wash away the stinging pain on my tongue.

When it failed, I ran to the refrigerator, taking out a pitcher of cold water and poured it in a randomly grabbed glass, drinking it all down. I sighed in relief as I felt the hotness slowly fade, I wiped my nose that had became a little bit runny as an effect of the chilli peppers.

"You okay?" I turned my head towards the door just to see Natsu leaning on the side, snickering with a hand clammed over his mouth.

"You're really asking me that, you jerk?" I growled, settling the glass down on the sink.

"Oh come on, Luce, it's not _that_ bad. I mean, I don't even find them spicy." Be shrugged, walking over to the refrigerator.

"That'd because you're not human!" I hissed quietly, careful not to let Wendy hear it, "I'm going home."

I turned around and walked out, bidding goodbye to Wendy before I left their home. Stupid Natsu, I just want to kill him right now!

* * *

 **A/N: I just researched the recipes because I never tried baking before. I want to but we don't have an oven and baking utensils. Sucks, huh?**

 **Next up: The appearance of Loke... and maybe Gray.**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Guess who's back after three months of disappearance? Me! Lol. First, I'm very sorry for leaving you hanging but hey, at least I didn't leave for a year or so. Second, school's been going on since June and I'm already dying here... so many activities... Third, one of the reasons why I haven't updated was because I discovered the wonders of anime editing (lol) but I haven't edited anything since June too, like I said, school. If you want to see my crappy masterpieces, just search for noyaneko on instagram. Fourth, I'll be going back to writing again but I'm not sure how fast my updates will be posted. Fifth, I've been trying to complete this but my lack of knowledge of the outside world had me in complete despair in writing this chapter.

I think that's all I have to say... Oh well, I hope you'll enjoy this one.  
~~~

I groaned as I leaned back on my seat, tipping my chair backwards. I stared wearily at my desk where my notebook was opened on a blank page, on a STILL blank page.

I had been wracking my brain for ideas for the next chapter. Sure, I know the entire outline of the story, but the way I would elaborate the events was my problem.

I finally gave up and decided to take a break. Standing up, I walked towards my closet and picked some presentable clothes before entering my bathroom to change.

Once I was done, I grabbed my purse and phone before I headed towards the café Levy told me about, Celestial.

The store was simple yet beautiful, it had this relaxing feeling to it. There's a balcony outside, a large glass window that takes up the entire front wall of the store, except for the area of the wooden door by the right side.

I walked up and pushed the door open, I was greeted by the aroma of coffee beans and I welcomed it with a smile.

Looking around, I saw some bookshelves situated at the back and corners of the café with labels on what genre the books in each shelves has. I was excited, this might become my favorite place in the near future. Just as long as the selections are great.

I walked up to the counter as I browsed the menu.

"What can I get you, princess?"

I gazed at the barista in front of me, he had wild locks of orange-coloured hair, blue-tinted glasses, a handsome face, and a tall structure.

"Oh, um..." I looked back at the menu but I just couldn't decide which one I wanted. Why am I so indecisive today? "Any recommendations?" I asked.

"Well, there's a special one that isn't written in our menu. Since you're my type, you can have it... even for free, if you want." He winked.

I forced myself to smile, masking the discomfort I was starting to feel around the guy. I'm not good when it comes to people openly flirting with me. "Really? Can I ask what it is?"

"You can have me-Ow! Stop!"

I stood there, wide-eyed, as I watched a woman with long blue hair and a curvy body marched in and pulled roughly at the man's ear. She has this enraged expression that made me have goosebumps all over. She was also wearing the staff's uniform.

"I leave you for just a second and you're openly flirting with our customers again! Why can't you just stay put or just flirt with girls when you're NOT in the café?!" The woman dragged Loke away by the ear as he yelled his complaints.

I noticed that the entire store had become quiet because of the scene, everyone looking at the staff room's door where the two disappeared into.

"Um-I'm sorry about the commotion! Please continue with your business! I'm very, truly sorry!" A girl with pink, short, fluffy-looking hair ran up towards the counter and apologized while bowing profusely at us.

Everyone hesitantly got back to what they were doing before and the building was once again filled with the chatters and conversations of the customers.

"I'm very sorry to what he had done! It was my fault for leaving the counter for a minute! I'm very sorry," the girl babbled as she worridly fidgeted around, "Um, do you want your drink for free? I'm sorry!"

I gave her a reassuring smile as I tried to stop her from apologizing but I think I just made it even worse.

"Er... No, its okay, I'll pay for it. The guy didn't really cause me that much trouble so its fine." I said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. What would you like to have for today?" She asked.

"I'll just have a capuccino." I'm fine with anything, I don't have any particular drink I want to have today, besides, I wanted to browse the shelves of books already.

After getting my drink, I picked a book that seems interesting from the shelves and plopped down on a random empty table. Taking a sip out of my capuccino, I flipped the book open and started exploring another world of adventures.

I was in the middle of reading when I saw someone-from my peripheral vision-took a seat in front of me. I lifted my gaze from the book and saw a familiar face from earlier.

"Hey," He greeted awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Uh, hi." I smiled, not sure how I was supposed to react. Clearly, I did not expect to see him here again, and so soon too.

"I just wanna apologize..." His eyes trailed towards the side and I followed his gaze. There standing by the door of the staff's room was the woman with the long blue hair, watching us with narrowed eyes. I gulped, she's beautiful yet scary.

His eyes returned to mine so I flinched a little but smiled, "As I was saying, I apologize for my actions earlier. I guess I made you a bit uncomfortable with that." He chuckled awkwardly and I just giggled along. How the hell do you escape from all this?

"It's fine," I waved it off, hoping to end this conversation sooner. "I don't think it's that much of a big deal."

The man visibly relaxed as his shoulders slumped a little and he let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." He said and gave me a genuine smile, "So, is everything good? I mean, how are you finding the café so far?" He asked.

"I think it's good. The atmosphere's relaxing, the drinks tastes great, and the books are fantastic." I happily commented, I was liking the cafe and I'm currently having thoughts of returning here with Levy sometime... when she isn't on a date with Gajeel.

"I see... that's great to hear." He grinned, looking like the comment just made his day, then his face contorted into realization, "Oh right, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm sorry. I'm Loke, by the way." He extended his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." I smiled as I shook his hand. Is it weird that I'm starting to get comfortable around him even though I was wary of his existence just a few minutes ago? Yeah, I think it's weird too. But I don't know... I just felt like this man can be trusted in a way.

I remembered that I was looking for a part-time job so being an employee here, I thought it would be a good choice to ask Loke, "Can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking." He said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. I gave him an unimpressed look and he just chuckled, "Shoot."

"Is this cafe looking for part-timers? I'm actually looking for a job and I think this place would be nice to work at." I said, scanning the store before facing him once again.

His smile widened, if that was even possible considering how wide his smile was before. "Of course! I think you'll do just great here! We can even teach you things you'll need to learn if there's something you don't know. The others will be happy to have someone new here too!" I watched as he chattered happily. Well, I think it means I could definitely work here, all I need is a job interview or something.

"I guess I'll try here. What are the requirements? Do I have to go through a job interview?" I asked. It is better to be prepared, I need money so I need to find a job as quickly as possible.

He stopped talking and stared at me incredulously "You're already hired. What are you saying?"

I paused, "What? I didn't even do anything." What is he saying?

He cleared his throat, "Well, the owner already approved so... you're hired." He smiled.

"Uh... owner...?" I stared at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at me, an amused smile plastered on his face.

Realization hit me and my mouth formed an 'o' as I nodded slowly. "Are you sure this is not a joke?"

He threw his head back and laughed, "Of course not." He sobbered up a little but he was still chuckling to himself, "Look, do you want this job or not? It's your choice." He shrugged.

Ignoring how embarassed I was with my stupid question, I answered without hesitation, "Yes! I want the job!" I almost yelled.

"Then you're hired. You'll have to be here tomorrow so we can show you around and such, then we'll have to talk about your schedule. Is that okay?" He asked and I nodded, too happy about having a job to even form the words out of my mouth.

Loke and I chatted for a few more minutes before the woman with the blue hair dragged him away once again, muttering about how she feels like she's babysitting a bunch of annoying kids.

I finished my drink and returned the book to its shelf. Looking at my phone, I saw it was already three in the afternoon. How long was I there?

I decided to take a walk for a bit, remembering my writer's block. I usually take a relaxing walk around town when this happens, it kind of refreshes my mind and at the same time observe my surroundings, it can help create new story plots.

I let out a small squeak when someone covered my eyes with their hands, yanking me off the sidewalk. On instict, my hand flew to the attacker's hand that was covering my eyes and tried to pry it off of my face but I can't even move it for a second.

I heard a chuckle and I paused, I could easily recognize that deep voice somewhere. "Natsu? Stop with the jokes please." I huffed, rolling my eyes in the darkness.

I felt him loosen his hold until I could see again. I tilted my head upwards and saw him looking down on me with the usual grin on his face. "Hey Luce."

"Seriously? Do you know how dangerous it is to pull something like that while we're on the fricking side of the road?!" I yelled as I turned around, poking his chest with my index finger.

"Oh come on, Luce, its not like I'll intentionally put you in danger." He pouted and folded his arms. I just rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Now that I think about it, I was wondering earlier why he wasn't around, pestering me all the time. It felt unusual being alone for the first time in a million years.

He shrugged, "Nothing much, just catching up with my job, the usual matchmaking thing."

"Oh. I thought the heavens already fired you from being idle for too long." I replied, turning my back away from him and started walking once again. I felt his presence behind me.

"Ha, as if they'd do that. I have an important role, they can't just replace me easily." He bragged, laughing aloud. I just shook my head.

We were walking in complete silence when I remembered something, "Oh right, Natsu, I have a question to ask."

He suddenly appeared at my side, his face contorted with those of disapproval. "If its about your soul mate then I'm sorry, that information is something I can't share with you."

I shook my head, "That wasn't what I was going to ask you, stupid."

His face relaxed, "Oh, okay. What was it that you were going to ask?"

"How come you have a family when you only made your human body only recently? It's been bugging me." I said. Even Wendy showed me his baby pictures and his parents even have memories about him growing up. How was it possible when Natsu told me that his human body was just new?

"Oh that? It's kind of... how do you say this... mind manipulation? Brainwash? I went into their minds and planted fake memories of me being in their family I prepared the pictures by the way, didn't I look cute before?"

"You what?" Oh I should've known. How stupid of me to forget about their magical abilities. Makes me kinda jealous too.

"It's not that bad, no one's getting hurt." He replied nonchalantly like brainwashing someone wasn't horrible.

"Oh sure..." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him. I hope he doesn't brainwash me too, that would be terrifying.

"I won't. What's the point in doing that if you already know who I really am?"

"Stop reading my mind." I slapped his arm and huffed. So much for a relaxing day.

A/N: I tried.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to each of you because I'm afraid I might accidentally reveal something that was yet to be written here.

Shoutout to BloodRedRubies who's taken notice on Natsu's weird behavior before! I was really waiting for someone to comment about it to make sure I'm making things interesting. Well, I hope you'll find this one a lot more interesting (and confusing. lol)

* * *

"You found a job at the café? That's great Lu-chan!" Levy squealed in delight at the news as she engulfed me in an enormous hug that left me grunting silently to myself.

"Oh? Why am I not informed first? I'm always at your house so you could've told me, it's kind of unfair, don't you think?" Natsu joined in, pulling a seat from the desk beside mine and sitting on the right side of my desk, his chin resting on the palm of his hand while his elbow was propped on the wooden surface.

I glared at him warningly. We already had a mutual agreement that no one should know how he's always staying at my apartment in a daily basis. People these days have imaginative minds, I don't want anyone to misinterpret our relationship.

Levy gasped, "You're always staying at Lu-chan's apartment?" Her eyes twinkled as she look at Natsu expectantly. What is she expecting as a reply?

Natsu glanced at me and I wished he would use his mind-reading ability right now so that he knows that I am not fine with him exposing such a secret - even to my own best friend.

And he did used it.

He smirked as he turned back to Levy who was still waiting for an answer. I already knew what he was about to do but I was too late to stop him, "Yeah. In fact, there were occassions where I stayed for the night, Lucy and I had absolute fun playing around. Right, Luce?" His eyes met mine and it twinkled mischieviously.

True, we were playing around with cards and video games if he decides to stay over but we have done nothing inappropriate. But of course, with the way Natsu said it, it could easily be misinterpreted.

I glanced warily at Levy who was now blushing and covering her mouth. "T-That's too much information..." She squeaked.

"No, no, Levy, it's not like that! What Natsu meant was playing video games and such! Nothing inappropriate!" I desperately tried to explain but with the way Levy's face was still burning up, I knew that she wasn't listening anymore.

"Don't worry... I, uh... won't say anything to the others if you feel that it should be kept as a secret." Levy said, fidgeting around awkwardly and I sighed in defeat.

Classes haven't even started yet and I already feel exhausted because of that idiotic Cupid.

* * *

The teacher walked in front and the whole class became silent, the only thing that can be heard was the teacher's heels clacking against the white tiles of the room.

"Good morning." She greeted and we all greeted her back. "Today, we'll have another transfer student, please try to get along with him."

The whole room was immediately filled with hushed whispers, girls daydreaming and hoping it was someone handsome and the boys wondering if they'll have common hobbies with him and some grumbling about having another student transferring in the middle of the school year.

The teacher nodded at the door and it slowly creaked open, the students halting their chats to see who was the mysterious guy whom they'll be befriending soon. The door opened completely and a boy with raven hair, droopy dark blue eyes, and a handsome face walked in. The girls started to squeal in delight that it was indeed *another* beautiful male they would be seeing everyday.

He walked in front in a lazy manner, his hands shoved into his pocket, his back slightly slouched, and his bag slung over his shoulder. He stopped beside the teacher and his gaze traveled around the room until it halted to me... no... the person next to me.

I glanced at the side where Natsu was sitting, he was frozen solid on his seat while staring ahead, his jaw clenched and his hands gripping the sides of the desk with so much force that his knuckles were starting to turn white. They know each other, that's the only explanation I can come up with.

"Hey, I'm Gray Fullbuster, 18. Nice to meet you." He spoke in such a bored tone that I doubt he even meant what he just said. I guess he's trying to be polite, but he's clearly failing at it.

I heard a growl and I immediately checked on Natsu who was already glaring at the transferee, clenching his jaw tightly. This was the first time I've seen Natsu so hostile and I'm honestly scared. His threat when I first met him was nothing. It gave me the chills but this one makes me want to cower in fear.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" I squeaked, scared that he will explode if I tried to approach him in anyway.

"None." He growled. He didn't even waste a glance on me as he kept on throwing daggers at the transferee with his death glare.

I sighed. Nothing will result from trying to talk to him, it doesn't look like he wants to talk with anyone. The only thing I can do is try and get the poor boy out of Natsu's range or else he'll be murdered in no time.

The teacher let Gray pick his seat from the vacant ones. And I wanted to slap him when he picked the one just behind the enraged Cupid. Welp, I haven't even started yet and my plan already failed.

* * *

"Is he someone you know?" I asked as we walked out of the classroom, it was already dismissal and we were headed to the school's garden. I wanted him to cool his head off first.

I worriedly glanced at him, his actions were rigid and he looked like he was about to punch someone. I don't want to be that "someone".

"I hope he wasn't." He growled. I hesitated but slowly I reached for him, I wanted to try and calm him down, he had been in such a bad mood ever since first period and I don't know if I cam tolerate being brushed off too many times right now. I don't want to go throught that again.

I stopped midway when he immediately slammed someone against the school's wall by their collar, lifting them a few inches away from the ground.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was deep and threatening as he glowered at Gray Fullbuster, the source of all his anger today.

"Natsu stop!" I pleaded as I glanced at the surrounding, I don't want anyone to see this right now. Or maybe it would be better, at least someone will help me if the situation goes out of control.

"You already know what I'm here for, Cupid." Gray spoke with no trace of fear in his voice, he even smiled tauntingly at Natsu, making him more provoked.

Cupid? I looked at Gray and knew that he wasn't any ordinary human being. He's like Natsu, in a way. But what? Is he good or evil?

"You can't do that to her." Natsu tightened his hold on Gray's collar.

"It's my duty, stop getting in the way." Gray grabbed Natsu's wrist that was gripping his collar and threw him a glare.

"Guys..." I tried to interfere but they just ignored me like I wasn't there.

"I will if I have to! You know why I'm here! Why do you have to do this now? Now of all times!" He threw a punch but Gray escaped from his grip and dodged the attack.

"Remember your place, pinky. We're both here for our jobs. Do yours and I'll do mine, don't interfere." He said as he dodged every punch and kick that Natsu was throwing at him. He also tried throwing a punch at Natsu but he blocked it with his hand.

Natsu smirked, "I guess you're not that strong in a human bo-" He was thrown backwards as Gray's other fist came in contact with his gut.

"What was that?" Gray smirked victoriously.

"Natsu!" I ran to his side as he grunted in pain, clutching his stomach. I don't want to jump into conclusions but I'll assume that Gray's the bad guy here right now.

"Oh? What's this? You have a new one? I guess it's fine if I finish my job here right now?" Gray asked as he looked at me and then at Natsu.

"Shut up!" Natsu launched at him and they both tumbled to the ground where they resumed their fight.

I panicked. I was confused and my mind was a mess as I tried not to think about the possible murder that might happen if I let his continue, I quickly ran inside the building and searched for Erza.

I found her on the Student Council's office, sorting some files with the other members. "Erza!" I yelled as I entered the room, gathering everyone's attention.

"Lucy? Is everything okay?" She asked worriedly as she took in my dishevelled appearance.

"T-There's a fight going on outside the building! I can't find anyone to help me, please stop them!" I pleaded, the thought of what might be happening right now while I'm still away was not pleasant at all.

Erza immediately got up from her seat, alarmed by the report, and allowed me to lead her to where Natsu and Gray was still having their fight.

I hid behind a bush, not wanting to get caught up in what was about to happen. I watched as Erza approached the two, grabbed both of them by their hair and smashed it against each other. I winced at the sight and slowly backed away.

* * *

"Um... Are you... sure you're... okay...?" I asked as we stopped in front of their house. I decided to accompany him all the way to their house after they got beaten up by Erza.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Thanks." Natsu gave me a small smile despite having a bruised lip. I bit back a complain when he ruffled my hair, it wouldn't hurt to be nice to him once in a while. Besides, having those bandages all over his face makes me want to pity him.

He turned his back on me and opened the front door of their house. I decided to finally say what I had always been wanting to say to him since earlier, "Look, I may be just a human you're using to make your job easier but you can consider me as a friend, you can always tell me anything to lift your mood even if it's just a little. So please, don't get into another fight with Gray, or whatever evil creature he is, I don't want to see anyone hurt." I bit my lower lip after, hoping that I had not crossed a line or that I wasn't being nosy. I don't know what Natsu thinks of me but I'm starting to see that he's my friend, I just hope he thinks the same.

He sighed defeatedly, "Thanks Luce, I'll do that next time. And please don't hate on Gray, he's not a bad guy. We just had a bad start and some... issues." He said but I frowned at him, he still doesn't want to tell me anything.

Seeing the look on my face, he shook his head, "I'll tell them to you some other time... just not now, okay?"

"Fine, now go take a rest, you must be tired." I smiled and he nodded before waving me a goodbye. He closed the door once he got in and I was left outside, staring at the door.

What exactly is going on? I really want to know because I'm so confused, their conversation earlier was repeating inside my head and it doesn't really make sense. Besides, who exactly is Gray Fullbuster and why is he also meddling with people on Earth?

* * *

A/N: And Gray appears! I didn't plan the fight, I swear. The story from my first account had a lighter encounter between Natsu and Gray. Maybe it's because I finally formed something about Natsu's backstory and such. I started this story without really planning things thoroughly so there's plenty of plot holes that I'm trying to fix. And oh, I hope I didn't put in too much clue about what they're fighting about?


	14. Chapter 14

I glared at my lunch absent-mindedly, poking the meatball like I had been doing for the past twenty minutes. It's Thursday and it had been three days since that incident with Gray Fullbuster yet Natsu hadn't said a word about it. I have been asking him constantly about the issue but somehow he would always avoid the question, changing the topic as soon as I try to bring it up. I shouldn't be this upset over it if it weren't for the fact that he promised to tell me what was going on between him and the transfer student.

"Lu-chan, are you alright?"

Levy's voice sliced through my thoughts and I snapped my head up to meet her gaze. "Uh, me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just... a little bit under the weather." I smiled apologetically. I feel guilty that I had always been lying to her ever since Natsu came but the way things are, I couldn't tell her and she won't believe me anyway. It's not that I don't trust her with my secrets, it's just that I don't want her to get involve with all this magic-business with Natsu.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Natsu stiffen beside me but no one was able to notice but me.

Levy seemed to have bought my excuse as she went back to her conversation with Erza and Cana. I sighed and started poking my lunch once again. I just don't understand how he couldn't tell me, I mean, I pretty much already knew that he's a cupid and that Gray's not human. Did he change his mind? Well that's just unfair and childish of him.

"Hey Natsu, you're already finished?" Cana asked and I took a quick glance at his lunch that was now completely empty, not a grain of rice left.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't have breakfast earlier 'cause I was running late. I was kinda hungry. " He replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Levy looked down on her half-eaten lunch then back at Natsu, "Um... do you want mine? I already ate half of it though." Levy asked as she pushed her bento a little towards Natsu.

The idiotic cupid shook his head, "Nah, I'm cool. You should eat that. 'Sides, I won't die from this so easily."

"Why don't you share with Lucy's lunch then?" This time, Erza had joined the conversation.

My head snapped up when I heard my name and I frowned. "Why do I have to share with him?" I pointed my thumb at Natsu who shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Because you haven't touched your food the entire time we've been here." Erza reasoned out, gesturing at my lunch. "It would be a waste if it isn't eaten."

"I'm eating it." I stabbed a meatball with my fork and shoved it into my mouth. I don't feel like sharing my food with him right now. No way.

Natsu sighed. "If you don't wanna share then just say so."

"Why don't we share this booze then? It'll make you feel full." Cana shoved her bottle of alcohol at Natsu's face but he politely pushed it away.

"Er... No thanks. I don't want to attend class intoxicated." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Eh... why not? It's good. C'mon." Cana insisted, chuckling as she pushed the bottle to his chest.

"Cana." Erza gave her a warning glance.

"Yez?" The brunette slurred and gave Erza a lazy grin, still pushing the bottle at Natsu who was trying hard to push it away without looking rude.

"Students are prohibited from bringing alcoholic drinks to school, you're an exception. Do you realize that we'll have to take away your privilege if you give that thing to Natsu?" Erza's eyes narrowed down at her.

"Oh." She blinked and turned back to Natsu. "Sorry, pinky, but I love my drinks more than you so please, just starve." She hugged her bottle to herself and cooed as she caressed it.

I went back to staring at my lunch. I don't think I have the appetite to eat today, most likely due to the fact that sitting with this pink-headed idiot is just uncomfortable. I'm being childish, aren't I? But I just hate it when people are hiding something from me. Am I that untrustworthy?

"Lucy, you're spacing out again." I stiffened when Erza spoke again, she was giving me a worried glance and I resisted the urge to huff in front of her. Why does she have to notice these small things all the time?

"Sorry." I apologized and started half-heartedly eating my lunch little by little. Better start than have her pointing out how I'm not eating anything.

"You know, Lu-chan, if you don't feel like eating then you could just give it to Natsu."

I gave them an annoyed stare. That's it. "What if I don't want to eat but I also don't want to give it to this secretive jerk over there?"

"Secretive?" Levy blinked and glanced at Natsu.

The said 'jerk' frowned and looked at me. I looked back at him. For the first time today, we finally had eye contact. "Seriously, Luce, it's about _that_ again? Why can't you just let it go?"

"Oh, so now you're the one who's angry?" I laughed mockingly, "Well I'm sorry if I'm too curious. You should've known that before choosing me out of the seven billion people living in this fucking planet!" At this point, I've already forgotten that we were in the cafeteria that's currently packed with students who can probably hear our argument.

"Of course I have the right to be angry! You're sticking your nose into _my_ business and not only that, you've been nagging me for three freaking days already!"

"Then you shouldn't have made me wait for nothing. You said you'll tell me!" My eyes became blurry and angry tears slid down my cheeks one by one. I tried to wipe them away because I hate it when I cry in front of everyone, it makes me look weak and vulnerable. "Damn it." I mumbled to myself when I realized it was useless, it'll just keep flowing until my anger subsides. Why am I such a crybaby?

"Um, guys? We're attracting too much attention." Levy spoke up quietly from her seat where she had already shrunk back due to all the eyes staring at their table.

"Sorry." My voice was shaky and my throat hurts from trying to hold back any more tears that was threatening to get out.

A warm hand firmly grabbed my wrist and I looked up at Natsu who's sharp eyes were still glaring down at me, his jaw was tight, and his lips pressed in a thin line. "We'll take this outside."

Honestly, all my courage from earlier seemed to have been taken away by a large gust of wind and the things he said to me that time when he was laughing like a maniac on my dining table flashed on my mind. (Refer to chapter 1)

"I don't want to." He's angry and he could kill me with a snap of his fingers. Of course I'll be scared. And he wants to talk to me in private? Is he planning on murdering me right now?

"Stop being childish, kitty-cat. I won't do anything to you, just wanna talk this out." My eyes widened when he called me with that nickname that I haven't heard for a while. He's switched personalities again? Now I'm terrified.

"No, I'm already-What the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked when he suddenly stood up and carried me like a sack. "Put me down, you moron!"

"Why are you so hard to deal with?" He sighed in exasperation as he ran in the hallways and out of the building. At this point, I've already given up on trying to break free, I don't want to get dropped on the ground and break any part of my body.

We stopped at the school's garden, at the fountain, to be more precise. He carefully placed me down on the fountain's edge.

"Now what?" I huffed, silently praying that meatballs weren't my last lunch.

"Let's talk. You want to know who Gray is, right?" He stood in front of me, as if to prepare if I try to run away.

"What made you change your mind? A few seconds ago you were shouting at my face to stop sticking my nose into your business." I sneered. This guy is confusing me in so many ways.

"Well this is already annoying me. Honestly, I can't stand how idiotic Natsu handles this situation." He sighed exasperatedly.

I blinked. "Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, did I slip? Well I don't think it's that much of a big deal to tell you that I'm technically not Natsu." The way his eyes twinkle and that smile on his lips tells me that he's enjoying this. "Oh, look at that, I slipped again."

"What do you mean you're 'technically not Natsu'? And stop beating around the bush, just get straight to the point." I glared at him, already predicting that he'll just try to confuse me even more.

"Well, you could say I'm just a soul trapped with him inside this body. Oh, and he's not aware of my existence." He grinned and I just sat there with a blank expression. I mean, how am I suppose to react? I assumed that he had multiple personalities but a soul trapped in a body with a magical being? How?

"Oh, I forgot you're not interested about me." He laughed and shook his head. "You wanna know about Gray, right?" He sat down next to me but I scooted away from him. I felt uncomfortable knowing this isn't the same guy I was hanging out with for weeks.

He looked at the distance between us for a couple seconds before he started talking again. "Well, as you may already know, Gray isn't human. He's a grim reaper. I'm guessing you already know what a grim reaper's job is, it's to ensure that the soul's of the dead is safely guided to the right place where they belong, either Heaven or Hell. That means that if a grim reaper is around the area, someone's time in this world is up."

"Does that mean, someone inside the school is about to die?" I looked at him, fear creeping its way into my heart. What if it's someone close to me? What if it's me? But... if I put more thought in it, something isn't right.

"What do you think?" He shrugged and kept quiet.

I was silent as I think about it. Gray's a reaper and Natsu's a cupid, nothing seems unusual if both were found at the same place because love and death can be found anywhere. But... "I don't think Gray's objective here is to guide a soul."

He smirked. "Why do you think that?"

"Because he's in a human body like you-er, Natsu. As I've observed, when someone with magical capabilities is inside a human body, their ability to use magic is minimized, that's why Natsu's always complaining that he can't protect himself in his current state. If he's here to do his job, he won't need a human body since it will just hold him back and make things harder for him. He has another reason for being here."

His smirk grew wider. "Ah, I knew you were smart! I guess Natsu's not so stupid in choosing you." He placed his hand on top of my head and patted it twice. "But kitty cat, aren't you wondering why Natsu's also in a human body if it's just a burden for him?"

"Yes, I do wonder but sometimes I think that he's just too stupid and reckless or that he's too curious about the human world." I sighed.

"Hm... He _is_ stupid but that's not why he's here."

"Then why?" I asked. Why is it that every time a question of mine is answered, more questions keeps adding up in my mind? "Why is he here and what's the deal between him and Gray?"

"That's the questions I couldn't answer for you. Wouldn't it be better for you to ask Natsu about this? I may be nosy and all but I'm still kind." He gave a smile but it didn't convince me, I mean, this side of him threatened to kill me and now he's describing himself as kind?

He sighed in defeat, "Fine." He grumbled. "I'm doing this because I find it interesting. I mean, I'm stuck with an idiot who gets himself into complicated and dangerous situations, the least you can do is entertain me."

I rolled my eyes, "So now we're some sort of entertainment for you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He shrugged. "So, any questions you'd like me to answer?"

"Hmm... why do you know so much about Natsu but he doesn't even know you exist?" I mean, so far, he'd explained so much about Natsu to me and Natsu doesn't seem to question how he got into a certain place after this 'soul' switched places with him.

"Oh that? Since we're sharing a body, I could read his thoughts and he could read mine. As you can see, I'm just a simple soul so I don't have any extraordinary powers like him but... let's just say someone even more powerful than Natsu gave me an ability to tamper with his memories. I'll erase his memories of my thoughts and I and then replace it with a fake one so it will look like a 'continuation' of his memories." He explained.

"Someone even more powerful than Natsu? Is he the one who placed you in the same human body as him?" I'm getting more confused. There's another being with unusual abilities who surpasses Natsu's magic?

"Yep. But that's all I could say, I can't reveal who the person is. And Lucy?"

"Yes?" I asked.

His eyes went sharp and cold, his face serious. "You can't tell Natsu about me or about that person. That person might hunt you down and who knows what will happen to you?"

I flinched as a shiver ran down my spine. "O-okay." I stuttered.

He smiled, the coldness in his eyes vanished like it wasn't there just a second ago. "Good. I'll be trusting you, kitty cat." He winked and stood up, he offered his hand and helped me up. "Let's go back to the others, I'll also be returning Natsu to you." He turned his back on me and started walking towards the building.

"One more question, why did you decide to tell me everything?" I asked and he stopped.

He turned his head and met my eyes, "I already told you, it's because it's entertaining."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, no excuses this time. I was having a hard time writing this because I accidentally deleted the first draft and then I procrastinated. I'm a lazy person and I was annoyed at the idea that I have to write everything all over again. I'm kind of annoed at Lucy at the first part but I don't know how to rewrite it. Ugh.**

 **That aside, I gave hints! Which... I hope I won't regret later on because it might be in the way of the plot. I'm the kind of person who'll plot everything and then change some in the middle of the process ('cause I thought it would be great) just to realize too late that I ruined the whole plan.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: No time for chit-chat. Important announcement at the end so please read it, it's REALLY important.**

* * *

My stomach grumbled and I sighed, placing my pen down on the cool, wooden desk of my bedroom. I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, just above my desk. It was already nine in the evening and I still haven't eaten dinner yet. I guess I was too immersed into writing that I lost track of time.

I tipped the chair back, staring at the ceiling and contemplating whether I should cook or not. Should I? But it'll take too much time and I'm already hungry, not to mention, I'm feeling kind of lazy right now. Deciding what I want to do, I mumbled to myself. "Convenience store it is, then."

Getting up and taking my phone and purse with me, I made my way to the nearest convenience store. Another thing why I chose this apartment is that it's near a convenience store and, well, it's really… _convenient._

The street was cold and quiet at night, only a few people passing by. I shuddered and immediately wished I brought my jacket with me. And I thought about Natsu, he was always warm because of his unusual body temperature, but his personality's also warm and cheerful. He's gone again for the day, maybe catching up with his work or just lazing around. Either way, I'm thankful that he isn't around this time around. What happened with the 'soul' yesterday kind of changed my perception about Natsu and I don't know how I'll act around him now. The conversation kind of crept me out, to be honest.

I entered the convenience store and looked around the variety of food being displayed. I'm not particularly craving on anything right now so I just settled with a cup of ramen. I even decided buying some of my necessities like bags of chips and a pack of sanitary napkin, in case I'll have my period.

Satisfied of what I have in hand, I marched towards the cashier who seemed to be oddly familiar from afar. I ignored it and continued walking. When I reached the cash register, my eyes widened in shock and I gasped. "Gray?!" He stood behind the register, his dark hair messy as always. He donned what seem like the store's uniform, he was doing something on his phone while his other hand was stuffed away inside his pocket.

He looked up from his phone, his dark, droopy eyes going wide as he saw me. He quickly relaxed though and put on a tiny smirk. "Lucy, what brought you here?"

I shrugged as I put down my things for him to check. "Just buying my dinner, don't wanna starve to death." I joked, feeling a little playful but stopped when I remembered that Gray was a grim reaper. Why did I joke about death again?

"At nine o'clock in the evening?" Gray raised an eyebrow in amusement.

I awkwardly smiled. "Uh, yeah…" I mentally slapped myself. Why am I making a big deal that Gray's almost Death himself? Oh yeah! Because it is a big deal!

To be completely honest, I am still not used by the fact that I'm being followed around by a cupid but I've come to accept it a little somehow. But a grim reaper? I don't know how to think or even feel about the thought of having to deal and treat Gray like a normal classmate. I don't even know the extent of his magical abilities in human form!

"Hm? Is something wrong?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I glanced up and looked at him in the eyes and I could see that he was genuinely concerned. How come? Wasn't he hostile and cold at Natsu before? He didn't even spare me a glance when we encountered him.

"Nothing!" I answered too quickly. "Just really hungry." I forced a laugh.

His eyes narrowed down and he looked at me suspiciously but then shrugged. "Oh, okay." He then proceeded to check on my purchase. He even looked a bit disturbed and embarrassed when he had to handle the sanitary napkins, I felt embarrassed too.

I watched as he put the things inside a plastic bag and gave me the receipt. I took it and the plastic bag and was about to head out the store when he called out. "Wait! Lucy!"

I turned around, confused. "Yeah?" What did he want? It was kind of weird, we weren't close.

He rubbed the back of his head, and looked like he was hesitating. "Could you, uh, wait for me? My shift's about to end anyway. I want to talk to you about something." He said.

I was taken aback by what he just asked, I didn't expect it. How should I reply? "Um, sure." I said. I remembered what the soul and Natsu told me before, how Gray wasn't a bad guy and I think it's safe to assume that it's true. I mean, I haven't felt any malicious intent from him.

"Hey lover boy! Stop hitting on girls and start working!"

We simultaneously looked at the side where a guy with wavy, brown hair stood. He was also wearing a uniform similar to Gray's, another employee. He had his arms folded across his chest and his foot was tapping the floor in a steady beat, he was looking at our direction pointedly.

Gray groaned. "I'll see you later." He gave me a nod and a small smile before he resumed his work.

I stood there, contemplating where to wait for him. It was awkward just standing around a corner, carrying a plastic bag in hand while watching him work. I decided to wait for him outside where I sat on the concrete floor next to the entrance.

I waited for fifteen minutes, playing with my phone and ignoring how I shiver whenever a gust of cold wind passes me by. I was hungry and cold, and I'm still waiting for someone. As much as I would like to leave now, I learned to never mess with anyone who isn't human.

"Sorry, did I take too long?" I looked up and I saw Gray, in his normal clothes, standing beside me.

I stood up and dusted my shorts. "Not really. So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Another gust of wind and I shivered, should've really taken the jacket.

Gray stared at me for a bit before he took off his jacket, placing it around my shoulders. "You're shaking. I'll just walk you home while we talk, is that okay with you?"

I nodded and we both headed off towards the direction of my apartment. Huh, if I hadn't known what he really was, I would've said that he's a boyfriend material. He acts like a normal human would and seems to be naturally caring.

At first it was silent, I was wondering when he'll start talking because the silent was beginning to feel awkward.

"You know the truth, don't you?" I almost flinched when he suddenly spoke. He turned to me with a blank expression but his deep, dark eyes said so much, that he knew everything.

"The truth?" I asked, confused. What truth? That Natsu's a cupid? That he's a grim reaper? Or that there's another soul inside Natsu's human body?

"The truth of my identity." He said and turned away, focusing on the road ahead of us. Should I lie? What will he do if I admit that I really do know what he is? "Don't lie, I won't hurt you. I saw it in your eyes when you talked to me earlier."

"Can you also read minds like Natsu?" I mean, what's with them and invading privacy? Is it their hobby or something?

"No, I can't." He laughed. "You looked so scared and confused just by having a casual talk with me earlier. I suspect you knew. Am I right?"

"Yeah…" I admitted. We were enveloped by silence once again but it was less awkward than the first one. I was walking a little bit ahead of him since he didn't know where my apartment is. I really want to eat right now.

"I was joking." He spoke so suddenly once again that I was caught off guard.

"What?" I was confused, joking about what?

"I was joking that time when I first transferred here. I'm not here to cause harm to you or to Natsu. I just wanted to mess around, but clearly, he took it way too seriously because of our history." He kicked a stray pebble. "We kind of had a bad start."

I kept quiet. What was I supposed to say? Do I dare ask about their history or what he was actually doing on the mortal realm? The last time I tried to be nosy and curious, I had learned something disturbing that it changed my opinion of Natsu _and_ I got threatened too.

To my surprise, Gray continued talking. "I'm actually here because Mavis wants me to watch over him, he is an outsider after all, we have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Heck, I don't even know if involving you in this unfamiliar world of magic is safe or reckless." He shook his head. One thing was stuck in my mind though, an _outsider_?

"The higher ups learned about how Natsu's making you help with his job and they think it might be dangerous involving a human in this. That flame brain surely knows how to stir things up." He sighed, sounding exhausted. "I don't know why I'm the one whom they gave the assignment to babysit that idiot, they knew we don't get along too well. Heck, I'm even sure he wants to kill me." He chuckled, running his fingers through his hair and messing it up a bit. "But you seemed to be holding on quite well, considering you haven't lost your sanity with all this hocus pocus stuff, good job. He's not even wreaking havoc in this city like I imagined him to." He smiled at me and I giggled at the joke. Natsu wreaking havoc in the city sounds like something that could really happen.

We stopped in front of my apartment. "Here we are. Thanks for walking me home." I smiled, taking his jacket off myself and handing it back to him.

"You're welcome, thanks for listening to me too." He smirked. "You're not so bad for a human."

"And here I thought grim reapers are scary, who would've thought I'll find one working on a convenience store." I replied back playfully and watched as his smirk widened.

"Hey, there's an anime about the devil himself working on a fast food restaurant, don't be too surprised about me!" He defended and we both laughed.

"You like anime?" I raised an eyebrow, amused at the situation. There's just too many things I never imagined would actually happen, like this one.

"The human world's boring, gotta find something to entertain me during my stay." He shrugged, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his jeans.

"Will you two stop flirting? And how long are you gonna stay outside your apartment, Luce? Aren't you cold?"

Gray and I both looked at the open door where Natsu stood. He looked irritated, his arms folded across his chest and he was glaring at Gray. He threw a blanket above my head, obscuring my view and I had to struggle to get it off.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu growled menacingly. I just managed to get the blanket off my head and saw Gray just standing there casually with a blank face and Natsu glaring daggers at him.

"Walking Lucy home." He shrugged which just seemed to irritate Natsu more. I had to stop this, don't I?

I sighed, why do they always have to fight when crossing paths. What happened between them before? "Would you guys stop fighting? Give it a rest already."

"But Lucy! I knew I said he wasn't bad but I thought you were on my side!" Natsu yelled and my eye twitched in annoyance. I don't want to deal with this right now. "Besides, we don't know what his purpose is! I arrived in your apartment and you were gone! I was waiting for you!"

"He's here to watch over you, Natsu." I said with a firm tone, trying to contain my annoyance. All those uncomfortable feelings I had for him vanished and were replaced by pure annoyance.

"Wait, what?" His face contorted into that of confusion.

"Mavis wants me to babysit your stupid ass, flame brain. Do you really have to drag me in all your mess?" Gray groaned, stepping in.

"Really? That's all? That's your purpose for visiting me in the human world?" Natsu narrowed his eyes, looking at Gray suspiciously like he can't believe what Gray was saying.

"YES!" Gray cried out exasperatedly.

"Oh." Natsu blinked. I have to bite back an insult at the stupidity of his reaction. "Then what was that before?!" He roared. I slapped my forehead. Goodness! I don't think I can watch this anymore.

"Nothing! A joke! Can I go now?" Gray rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but notice how tired he looked. Maybe because of his job? And we even had classes today.

"Oh, okay." Natsu grinned and I couldn't believe how easily he dropped his hostility on Gray. "Have a safe trip, stripper!" He called out as Gray started walking away.

Gray paused and looked back, looking irritated. "It's reaper you, ash for brains!" He yelled back.

Natsu frowned. "What did ya say?! Wanna fight, you ice princess!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and pulled Natsu inside the apartment. These guys… going from hostile to, I don't know, friends(?) in a minute. Is that even possible? It escalated so quickly I don't even know how to react. Well, whatever, at least I can have my long-awaited dinner now.

"Luuuce! Gimme foooood!"

"You go cook or buy your own, you slob!"

* * *

 **A/N: Why hello! So this is my late Christmas present to all of you! I wanted to make a Christmas special chapter but I didn't have much time to make it 'til Christmas. Oh, and I have an announcement to make.** **I think I'm going to put this on hold.** **I'm starting to get uncomfortable writing this in Lucy's point of view and wanted to do a 3** **rd** **person's POV. This one's kind of like a special case because I was reading another fan fiction and got inspired to write more but other than that I'm more or less already forcing myself to write this story. I have too many school works (my grades already dropped and I got dropped out of the honors list, pity me) and did you know my friend's forcing me to write the next chapter of the story we were both collaborating in? I'm always in charge of the lemon! The freaking ASDFGHJKLEMON! I cannot! I may not be so innocent but writing lemon is torture for me, okay?! God! She's the one watching porn, not me!**

 ***inhale*exhale*Anyway, back to the announcement, I think I'm going to take a break from this story. I know I'm always 3 months late with my updates but I still try to write whenever I can every single day. But of course, I'll still think about it and even if I'm on break, I'll try to write an update if I find an inspiration to continue the plot. (I don't think I'm actually made to write multi-chapter stories. LOL.)**

 **Another question, do you think I should stick with writing 1** **st** **POV or am I better in writing in 3** **rd** **POV (like my one shot fics)? Please answer. *tears up***


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay. I know I've been gone for far too long and left the story hanging. I know that I've also said how I'm going to revise the story and as you can see, the first three chapters have already been edited. I'm currently editing the fourth chapter since I'm _this_ close to finishing my eleventh grade. However, I feel like it would be better for you and for everyone (including me) if I delete this story. No, I'm not completely abandoning it, I'm just going to re-start it. Post it again once I've finished my final exams and get back to writing. I'll completely say goodbye to chapter 4-15, write it in third person's point of view like I've always wanted to, and finish this story once and for all.

I'm going to do some minor fixing on chapter 1-3. The flow of the story will still be the same except for the last few chapters where everyone's getting all confused because this stupid author is making an overly-complex plot that definitely has a lot of plot holes. I'll try to keep it simple (maybe) since I originally wanted this to be light-hearted. I can't promise you there won't be any plot holes though, I'm just a beginner at writing, I have to keep trying to make myself better at this.

Anyway, I'm so sorry for having you wait for months! The story's two years old now and it's still not even finished. I'm really disappointed at myself. I have to finish what I have started (and maybe finally finish the last part of Bet and Messages). Thank you for being patient with me and for accompanying me in this journey and I hope to see you all again when I bring this story back to life

-Jadi Teal


End file.
